Eye of the storm
by ArainaO'leary
Summary: At the age of 12, arrogant prodigy Aeris Mustang committed the ultimate taboo. With her very eyes she witnessed knowledge untold, everything an alchemic genius could wish for. Yet her price was unlike any other, some lose their sight others their limbs. She lost her mind, now at the age of 16 she must over come everything in her path for the chance at normality. Eventual EdxOC
1. Chapter 1 My name is Aeris Mustang

(Aeris Mustang)

My name is Aeris Mustang, younger sister to Roy Mustang. I am sixteen years old. My parents died when I was very young, I can't actually remember them, I was brought up by madam Christmas and my brother who is thirteen years older than I am. My brother is a very skilled alchemist, he's always been good at it since I can remember, eventually he went to some state alchemist academy or something, and I was left behind. You see, my brother helped me with alchemy quite a lot and it turns out I'm actually very good at it. Once my brother left to go to that damned school I taught it to myself, I spent hours and hours reading through his books, memorizing transmutations circles. I was brilliant; I grasped it quickly. I was a genius.

1908 my brother was sent to war, I was ten years old. King Bradley issued order 3066. The extermination of the Ishvalans, state alchemists were sent to the front line. My brother of course had passed his exam, earning the title: The Flame alchemist. After the war he earned the title lieutenant colonel.

Well about 1910 I did something terribly foolish. The sad thing is I can't actually remember how it happened, my memories are all jumbled. It pains me to know it wasn't for some stupid noble reason, I reckon it was just arrogance that made me do it. Though, I've only ever told my brother that. Well anyway, basically one thing lead to another. I committed taboo. I already told you I can't remember what happened exactly, I can't really remember much. Well I do, now and again. My brain isn't the same as it was. I guess it's hard to explain. I guess it's painful to remember.

But yeh, I attempted human transmutation. I tried to bring back my dead mother. I can't remember how it happened, maybe I don't want to. I don't know what possessed me to do it, but there's always a sickening feeling deep in my stomach when I try and remember it. It's like I'm forgetting something or someone, something important. Someone important. Anyway, I reckon it was mainly arrogance that did it, I always have been big headed. I can't help it; if you were as clever as I am you would be to. I, Aeris Mustang, treaded on gods domain and I suffered the painful price. My left leg is automail. My name is Aeris Mustang and I am utterly insane.

* * *

I stared at the white figure with utter bafflement, a white silhouette with a shadowed outline that creates something distinguishable between it and the rest of the thick white surroundings. The only features it contained that were in any way recognizable was a horrific grin that spread across the creatures face. My eyes narrowed. "What manner of creature are you?" I asked with furrowed eyebrows, not a trace of fear in my calm voice.

The creatures grin widened, "I am the being you call God or the world or the universe or the truth. Or whole . or one." It paused. "In another words I am also yourself." It's strange lifeless finger pointed to me and I who raised an eyebrow.

"How curious, your voice is similar to my own, strange entity. Perhaps you are my personified soul? What an intriguing scenario. " I muttered. Staring at it with a strange level of curiosity.

There was a sudden noise from behind me and I glanced over my shoulder. The large gate had opened revealing to me a giant eye like formation, surrounding which small black hands writhed and swirled. I frowned. "What are you doing Truth?" I asked it coolly. The creature threw its head back and laughed.

"Welcome ignorant child, unaware of where your curiosity can take you." Truth said. I glared at it.

"I'll ask you again, what are you doing?" I raised my voice slightly, trying to hide my fear as the hands wrapped around my arms and legs, sighing deeply I gritted my teeth and grimaced as more hands reached towards me.

"I will show you the truth, little alchemist." It whispered eerily. Then I felt their grasp tightening around me an roughly they began to drag me backwards.

"Let go of me dammit!" I shouted trying to pull myself free. "NO! Let go of me!" screams escaped my lips and my once calm facade washed away, I couldn't stop my screams, I was dragged by the hands through the gate, my fingers reaching for truth. "Help me! Damn you!" I screeched.

"You wished this upon yourself." Truth said. I disappeared into the gate, where the arms consumed me.

I was then forced through a tunnel and streams of information penetrated my mind. The hands kept me still, it was useless to fight against them. Their grasp was like steel. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't stop screaming, I was so frightened. I had never felt fear like it. For a second I thought I was going to die. "You're going to make my mind implode you fool! What are you trying to do?!"I shouted at the black nothingness that surrounded me. Then in the far distance, I glimpsed a bright figure that stood before me and a large weight inside me dropped I suddenly felt heavy as if the ground was calling for me to swallow me whole. "Mother? " I whispered, my hand battling against the tiny black fingers, I forced my arm stretch out before me, pleading to my mother to come closer. Then I gasped, a strange feeling filled my skull and leg , I forced a gaze glancing to my leg which was being dismantled my the tiny black hands who were ripping it away. "STOP!" I screamed.

Silence.

I was now standing back in front of Truth breathing heavily. " How did you find it fool?"

I gave Truth a deathly glare, "I understand, my transmutation circle was not faulty. Show me more! I nearly saw it ! Everything!" I spun around towards the large cold stone gate. "Take me back Truth! Take me back, I want to see the universe!" I whispered sternly, my fingers pressing themselves against the gate which I had been dragged to. How strange, I suddenly wished to be dragged back; I suddenly wanted to go through the same pain once more.

"No."

"What do you mean no?" I snarled. Truth then rose to his feet and began walking towards me. There was something foreboding about the gesture that made me shiver.

"Your toll does not permit you to see anymore." It said, but It was now grinning again.

"T-toll?" Realization hit me in the chest like a bullet; my eyes darted towards one of my legs. The leg I had seen being taken away. I could feel the pain again, that strange feeling and I watched as it was taken away, disappearing like dust. I fell to my knees. No longer able to support myself. Truth now had a visible leg. Mine. Even once I thought it was done, a pain shot threw my head and Truths hand reached for my forehead. "I will take a part of your mind. This is what you call equivalent exchange, alchemist."

"Don't you dare ! Truth, no !"

* * *

I awoke with a start, my eyes opening. They met with a dark cold hospital room I was so familiar with seeing. I let put a sigh, "I'm here again am I?" I muttered darkly.

"Unfortunately for you." His voice drawled, I turned around and saw the Doctor Perched on one of those unpleasant plastic blue chairs. "You're awake then." He said. I laughed coldly.

"Seems so doc. How long have I been out of it this time?" I asked him with a small amused smile.

"A few days." He told me simply. I yawned stretching my arms above my head.

"Not too bad then," I said threw my yawn, " Can't help wondering what I'm doing here if I was only gone for two days."

The Doctor looked at me, "Your brother thought it would be best, your temperature went right up. He didn't think it would be safe to leave you unconscious on your own. So here you are again." I groaned.

"Brilliant, I've missed two days of training! I could be preparing for my exam." I complained, flinging my head into my hands with a load exasperated sigh.

The Doctor sighed, "Is that all you're thinking about at the moment?"

I shot him a smile, "Damn right it is doc," I laughed gently, "I have to become a state alchemist."

He rolled his eyes, "So you keep saying. But do you really think that's wise?"

I shot him a look that made him sigh, he could tell by my eyes how determined I was. He frowned, "Why don't you get a nice normal hobby, go out, and meet some friends. Have fun?" He suggested hopefully.

I turned away from him and glance out of the large window that covered most of the wall, I was in an isolated ward so I spent most of my time gazing out of the window and watching the world go by. It was strangely peaceful, whole days can go by and it would barely feel like ten minutes. "I don't get on with people, everyone's so stupid. They all do things wrong. I'd rather be on my own." I said quietly not turning to look at him. "Anyway it would make no sense. I'm not well enough for friends." He looked to me incredulously.

"Yet you're well enough to become a state alchemist?!"

"Exactly. The penny's dropped!" I said with a grin his way. He laughed gently.

"Your brother wants me to try and convince you to drop it," He said slowly.

I rolled my eyes, "Sounds about right. Well tell him he's got no chance. I've made up my mind." I folded my arms stubbornly.

"Aeris have you really thought about it? What your about to do? What if something goes wrong? You're vulnerable as it is! " He protested, he sounded a little more serious now.

"I can look after myself." I said simply.

"Yes, yes, I've heard that before as well. But Aeris the thing is you can't. You need people to help you, it's not your fault-"

"Look, I just want to prove to you all that I am independent! That I can do something! Something important!" I snapped. He sighed, his face softening and he tore himself away from the chair.

"You're not that observant ten year old who wanted to do everything by herself anymore; you're not the little girl with a wide smile and bright eyes who drifted around the place doing alchemy and figuring things out that adults triple her age didn't have the capacity to do so. You're sixteen years old and you are a very very sick teenager who needs to grow up." He said sternly and with a final worried glance my way he began to wander out of the room.

"Hey doc?" He made an abrupt halt, "Where's my brother?"

"At work." He muttered, "He'll be coming to take you home shortly." He said.

"Well, I guess I'll see you in a few days when my head goes pop again." I whispered under my breath as the door slammed shut. The Doctor had left me along again. I probably should get up and practice some alchemy or something; the truth is I didn't quite feel like it. The Doctor had left me feeling very depressed about myself and I couldn't really bring myself to do anything productive. After ten minutes of lingering in the silence I decided I'd do some painting that would take the time away.

I looked over the side of the bed and noticed the leather bag, which brother would always leave for me if I was ever in hospital. Every time he would leave it there, encase I woke up and needed something to do. It was kind of him really, he'd pack up a bag filled with things I could do to waste my time, puzzles, equations to decipher, paints, dice, cards. . . strange little things that may come in handy if you had to spend a month or so stuck in this stuffy little room. I mean I'd get visitors and stuff, Madam Christmas might pop her head in. If she felt like it, and of course brother would. Brother would usually sleep in the comfy chair tucked away in the corner; he'd be here between going to work. His little team, came to say hello as well sometimes, or they'd come with brother. Riza mainly, I'd see her quite a lot. It's not like I wasn't grateful for all that, but . . . maybe it would be nice to have friends of my own. Sometimes I think that. I was thinking that now cause of doc. Maybe I did need some friends my own age.

Well, it's not like I haven't tried before. I just don't get on with anyone, no one particularly likes me, they think I'm weird or cocky. Well I am weird and cocky, I'm also bossy, arrogant, proud, selfish, short tempered, impulsive and envious. If they can't accept that they can piss off. This is what most people do. Piss off. Everyone does everything wrong anyway, they just don't seem to like it when I tell them that

I sighed. Time to wait now anyway. That's all you can do now is wait. Wait for something exciting to happen. The doctors and nurses don't like it when I walk around the hospital. They say I always cause trouble. So I thought I better stay here and wait for brother to come and get me. He better hurry up.


	2. Chapter 2 I am fucking mental

(Aeris Mustang)

It was exactly a day since I found myself in hospital once more, Roy was pretty prompt in picking me up, can't deny that. He was escorted by Riza. . . of course. Shit had been going down. That's all I can say, I was gone for barely two days and the Ice alchemist came out to play. Happens every time, shit all happens for months and the second I go nuts . . . BAM! Here comes drama. I swung back on my chair a pen resting on my upper lip.

"What are you doing?" Roy's voice raptured my thoughts. Startled the pen fell of my lips and hit the floor with a gentle thud.

"I was balancing a pen on my lip, I thought it was obvious." I muttered darkly, running my fingers through my thick dark curls with a sigh.

"You have an exam to prepare for; you are so determined to ignore my warnings. Yet you still fool around. You will fail this exam and all the time you spent convincing me it was a good idea is in vain." He said simply. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeh yeh yeh, I get it. But I am extremely bored, and you're working and all I have done is train for the past five months." I told him.

"You've been in hospital for exactly two days; don't you think you should catch up? " He told me without looking up from his desk I sighed. It was terribly quite in here. I suppose my brother was right, I need to keep training. But I was tired, exhausted actually. I can't explain to you how tiring it is to be unconscious for two days, but trust me it is. I lay there suspended in a sub reality, memories resurfacing without any permission from myself. The only company I get is the voices purring in my mind, swimming with the image of truth. It changes from time to time, sometimes I lose my memory for a few weeks, other times I can't remember anything at tall. I can't actually put it down in words what it's like to be mad, putting it simply not nice at all. Sometimes I feel like I'm swimming through a sea of tar, trying to reach the shore. I battle against the viscosity of the thick liquid, trying to desperately reform memories or to sort out words. My heads like a big puzzle. A puzzle no one can solve.

All of a sudden the door swung ajar and a boy strutted in followed by a large suit of armour. My eyes widened, settling on his stern face, bright golden eyes and blond hair that was braided, a crimson cloak rippled behind him and each step he took resounded throughout the empty office. A giant suit of armour followed him; an empty face pinned on my brother.

"Fullmetal." Was all Roy said, a smile tugging at his lips, Riza stayed silent she stood adjacent to Roy her fingers tracing her gun lovingly. My jaw dropped, what an interesting turn of events. The Fullmetal Alchemist has arrived. I grinned.

"Yo, Colonel. We're going to Liore to investigate the priest."

"mmmm hmmm," Roy mumbled from his desk. The boys eyes narrowed and his face darkened.

"Hey!" he exclaimed, "Are you even listening to me?"

"mmm hmmm . . ." Roy continued yawning loudly. "I'll be back in the Eastern headquarters by the time you return. Contact me there if you need me . . ." Ed waved his hand dismissively.

"Yeh yeh. . .we're going, we need to catch a train." He mumbled, turning on his heel to leave, but before he went his eyes rested on me and he frowned. "Who are you?" He asked.

I looked him dead in his eyes and shrugged, "I'm no one." I said with a small smile.

"Her name's Aeris Mustang, she's the Colonels younger sister." Riza told them. He looked mildly surprised.

"Colonels sister eh?" He whispered.

"You never told us you had a sister Colonel," A boys voice whispered from deep within the suit of armour, it was as soft as satin to listen to. I raised an eyebrow.

"Nice to meet you Fullmetal, and you to Alphonse Elric." I said politely. The boy looked to me as if I was something somewhat interesting, but he still couldn't be bothered wasting his time with me.

"Yeh yeh, look we're going now Colonel." Ed said distantly, "Come on Al we have a train to catch." With a closed fist he tapped Alphonse's metal skin; I watched them leave with a bemused smile etched on my face. My first encounter with The Elric brothers and they barely gave two hoots who I was. I guess they didn't know they were looking at a genius. I suppose I can forgive them.

Yet there was a feeling brewing inside me I could not ignore, a suspicious feeling that swept through my body. The delicate thud that broke out when the alchemists hand met with his brother. I almost laughed, that suit was empty. Hollow. I guess suddenly things we're beginning to get interesting, there's most definitely something going on here.

* * *

(Roy mustang)

Without expression I focussed on the small girl her frail body pulsating violently under the thin hospital covers, she was muttering things under her breathe and sweat poured down her forehead. "Get a Doctor!" I cried sternly.

"Colonel, there's nothing they can do." Riza whispered sympathy seeping off her tone.

"There's has got to be something they can do." I growled. The girl was crying loudly now and my body stiffened. I gritted my teeth, my grip tightening on the leather bag I had prepared for her that morning on the off chance she may be awake when I arrived "What are her symptoms?" I snapped.

"She's shown no sign of amnesia as of yet. However, she just hasn't woke up. They're considering knocking her out sir. She may hurt herself in this state." Riza said softly yet load enough for me to hear her of the monotonous cries of my sister. I closed my eyes.

"Well tell them to hurry up and get her a sedative before she hurts herself!" I shouted loudly.

"Yes, sir." Riza rushed out of the room and he heard her shout orders to some of the Doctors pleading with them to hurry up. Damned sister. Why did she have to be foolish enough to commit taboo in the first place? I could never forget her lifeless body the day I found her. Swimming in a pool of her own blood she lay on the floor a transmutation circle underneath her. Her skin pale and her eyes empty. I nearly screamed. I could never rid myself of that image, of that feeling when I thought she had died. I stared at my sister with a saddened expression, poor fool. She has been to hell and back again and she lives to tell the tail. I sighed.

"Idiot." I told her, releasing the bag from my grasp so it fell to the floor. The Doctors rushed in carrying a needle in their hands. I turned away, not willing to watch as the needle pierced her skin. "We're leaving now." I told Riza coolly the Doctors worried voices ringing in my ears, but as I left her screams faded out. I knew she would be sleeping when I would next return.


	3. Chapter 3 two drops of human blood

(Aeris Mustang)

I was slumped on the train seat; my brother was opposite me his black eyes scanning a newspaper. Riza was sat upright; she was gazing out the window with a distance yet alert expression. I let out a small sigh; it seemed to me this train journey was going to go on for a while. "We should have stopped off with Hughes before we went." I mumbled quietly, my head leaning on the window.

"We had to get back." Roy mumbled tiredly. I rolled my eyes and huffed.

"I guess you're right." I groaned. "How long is this train going to take?" I moaned loudly.

"Eighteen years." Roy replied instantly.

"Ha ha ha, you are actually hilarious." I said sarcastically. Riza smiled gently, her eyes twinkling.

"It's a gift." Roy mumbled his eyes still focussing on the newspaper which was supported by his slender fingers.

"God, sorry I forgot you were THAT talented."

"I'm handsome as well." He continued with a smile.

"Bloody handsome by arse. . ." I trailed off staring at the trees which were now swaying past the glass. I paused and there was silence momentarily. "Roy you know the Elric brothers?"

"You know it was quieter when you were in hospital." He said with a hint of a smile plastered on his stern face. I laughed gently, shooting him a grin.

"I bet you missed the noise," I said with a smile, watching as he rolled his eyes. "Anyway. . . There's something suspicious about those brothers. I want to put my finger on it." I watched him carefully share glances with Riza, I was hoping for some underlining clue that may help me decipher the strange goings on between those two boys. Yet I seemed to have forgotten my brother is a soldier; therefore my brother is adept in deception. "And where did they say they were going?"

"Liore." Riza replied instantly, I raised an eyebrow.

"What are they doing there?" I muttered coldly, Roy looked from the tattered paper and his eyes connected with my own.

"To investigate that priest." He said simply an edge of finality amongst his words.

I stared at Roy, "You're not telling me something."

"Sorry Aeris." Was all he said.

"Father Cornello isn't it? What do they want with him?" I asked quickly.

"Aeris please." Riza looked to me gently, her voice pleading me to stop. I knew the conversation was closed. Defeated I sulked in the corner; it seems I wasn't going to squeeze anything out of my brother. As annoying as he is, he's not the type of idiot to fall for any of my cheap tricks. I was usually reasonably good at playing people; let's just say it's a hobby of mine. My brother however refuses to fall for anything I threw at him, he merely gives me that look and my stomach drops and I know it's over. Right now I refused to look at him, a sense of familiarity hung in the air and I knew that if I dared to look at him he would be giving me that "look" I knew so well. Dammit.

For some reason I was interested in those brothers, I didn't quite understand but I sensed something familiar about them. Maybe it was the look in his eyes, or the thud that echoed through the room when he hit the armour. But something was right under my nose and I just couldn't pick up on it. But it was seriously pissing me off.

"Shit!" I exclaimed my hands reaching for my forehead, Roy's eyes shot towards me.

"What's the matter?" He asked harshly, Riza stared at me intently.

"No, I'm fine." I lied my fingers brushing against my hairline, I felt it ache. Not now, I thought with a cold determination. Damn you Truth don't do this to me.

Somewhere intertwined in my stream of conscious thoughts was its face, grinning up at me. I groaned unintentionally. "Aeris, what's the matter?" Roy repeated his voice sterner still. I shook my head dismissively. Very slowly my vision blurred, and all I could do was watch as reality slipped away from me and a distant voice drawled threw my brain, "In another words I am also yourself. . ." I forgot how unexpected my episodes were. How could I forget?

Please don't make me see it again.

I don't want to feel it again.

Just make it go away.

"four litres of ammonia," The words escaped my lips. Childlike, innocent I heard them break the silence that lingered inside the compartment. What was I saying?

Where was I again? That's right, I was on a train. With my brother and Riza.

I am sixteen years old.

Aeris Mustang.

Roy Mustangs younger sister.

I am perfectly sane. I am perfectly sane. I am perfectly sane. I am perfectly sane. I am perfectly sane.

I cold hard scream ripped from my throat, oh my god my head hurt. It hurt so much. "250 grams of salt," a voice whispered. Was it mine? Yet, I couldn't remember forming those words.

Sixteen years old . . . Aeris Mustang, "20 kilograms of carbon."

Sixteen . . .Mustang. . .perfectly . . .sane. "3 grams of silicon."

Six. . .years . . .sane . . .brother . . .truth . . .

* * *

(Roy Mustang)

"Aeris, Hey! Aeris stay with me." Riza said gently her hand feeling her forhead, she brushed her black curls from her face. Empty green eyes stared up at me.

"Sister." I whispered, staring at her.

"Colonel is she okay?" Riza cried out.

"80 grams of sulphur. . ." The girl whispered.

"She's fine. Leave her ." I said calmly.

Riza gripped at the girls fingers, "Hey Aeris wake up, it's me Riza? Can you hear me?"

"Leave her." I said stiffly, "That's an order," Riza gasped suddenly, she spun around to look me dead in my eye, I stared at her. "It's fine, it won't last long. She'll be awake again shortly."

"800 grams of phosphorous." My sister continued to mutter, a gasp suddenly tearing from her throat. Riza stiffened, I smiled weakly.

"Trust me she'll be fine. This usually happens if she's unconscious for a few days."

"7.5 grams of fluorine." She hissed her fist clenching; she had collapsed on her seat, her hands twitching and her body writhing.

Riza and I said nothing to one another; I could hear her heavy nervous breath as she stared at my sister. "2 drops of normal blood." Riza bit down on her lip and silence overcame us once more, yet my sisters words clung to the air, hanging over our heads the echo hovering there for many moments.

We held our breaths, watching as Aeris's eyes fluttered open.


	4. Chapter 4 The Tornado Alchemist

**Note from me (: Thank you for reading this far (to anyone who has!) xx I am really grateful and I hope you like it! I would like to add that the chapters may seem rushed so far, but I promise I will work on it, be patient this is my first fan fic x **

(Edward Elric)

Our attempt at finding the philosophers stone was in vain, again . . . Just some phony trying to be something he wasn't I groaned banging my head against the train window, Alphonse looked to me.

"What's the matter brother?"

"It doesn't matter," I grumbled.

There was a small pause, "You know I didn't know the Colonel has a sister." Al muttered, I stared at him.

"Who cares?" I replied stubbornly. The image of the amused smile on the girls face, sparking green eyes twinkling at me through the mop of soft black curls that feel down her back like liquid coal, softly crept through my head. I shuddered, the way she looked at me. Her laughing eyes staring at me as if she knew something.

"She wasn't how I imagined the Colonels sister to be like." Al said thoughtfully, "She seemed really quiet."

I snorted, "Really creepy more like."

"Don't be mean." Al retorted, I frowned.

"She just seems really . . . I don't know suspicious. I don't trust her," I mumbled.

* * *

(Aeris Mustang)

The Elric brothers had returned, and there are now reported riots in Liore. Seems they do cause trouble wherever they go.

Then something tragic happened. . .

An alchemist called Shou Tucker created a chimera from his little girl and their dog. I watched the rain fall from outside the bedroom window; each droplet met with the window pane and created the gentle "pitter patter" that I usually found comforting. However, today it felt sorrow filled and sadness washed over me. The girl and the alchemist were murdered.

I never met them before, neither of them. And it's not like I have many feelings, yet this incident created some kind of reaction with in me. The chemicals themselves were creating that delusion of sadness and I hated it. I hated that bastard for creating something so pitiful, and out of his own daughter? It nearly made me vomit just thinking about it. I also hated whoever killed them both. The girl . . . Nina I think her name was. She was just a child, vulnerable and innocent. Ignorant to the world, yet someone was cruel enough to take advantage of her trust and abuse it, by destroying her chance to live. And grow older. To have a life. It made me sick to my stomach even thinking about it. No one deserves that. Especially not a child.

My brother had left in a rush to go to work; I was left alone in the apartment. Left to my own devices, pondering the situation.

I tried to forget, I probably should focus on my exam. I shuddered, tomorrow I would be facing my examination and my brother determined I should fail is refusing to help me. I guess I saw it coming. I have to pass this exam. I could help my brother, keep an eye on him. As much as I told him otherwise I hate him leaving me every day to disappear on some dangerous mission, while I waited behind, praying for his return. It reminds me of Ishval, of when he disappeared to go to war. I was helpless, unable to help him. It was painful.

Secondly, I wanted my mind back.

As selfish as that may sound to you, I feel I have lived to many long years of hell. Too many years to repent for my sins.

Lastly, maybe if I was a state alchemist I could help situations like this one. Maybe if I was a state alchemist I could save little girls, little girls like Nina Tucker who don't deserve to die. So whatever call me a dog of the military, I don't care. It doesn't matter to me. I'm insane anyway, I have a badge. Being a dog of the military will just add to my labels.

* * *

There was three male officers standing opposite me, I stood central in the large brick room. My hands shaking nervously, they were the ones I had to impress, I thought with a smile. Not to hard.

"Do you require any chalk for your transmutation circle?" One of them drawled. I stared.

"Trust me I'm sure I'll manage," They exchanged glances as a cocky grin formed on my lips.

"You may proceed." He grumbled.

"Gee thanks." I closed my eyes, well here goes nothing. I clapped my hands together and one of them raised a curious eyebrow. Placing my hands outstretched beside me I used the oxygen in the air as my fuel.

"I'll show you something cool," I gave them a wink. As the air around me swirled and writhed in a tornado like formation. They all stared at me utterly baffled. "Condense the air to a liquid state," I muttered out load, "and vaporize it again," all around me the air strengthened as if a powerful gust of wind had taken over the examination area, my hair flailed around me and my black dress rippled at my ankles. "Focus," I whispered my eyes fixated on the three men.

Suddenly my attack hit them, with such power that the impact sent them flying, my laughed carried through the breeze as the three of them landed to the floor with a heavy thud. Their eyes met mine with a mixture of curiosity and anger. "Oh that's not all I can do," I told them with a smug smile. Bringing my hands together once more, the clap resounding threw the large room echoing overhead; with one swift movement I forced myself to the ground placing my fingers onto the floor itself. A large stone wall was produced from the ground blocking my examiners from view. Now, I proved my alchemy . . . I guess I have to prove to them I'm physically agile. Clap. My hands met with the wall I had just created and a pole of rock began to protrude from the barrier itself. If I use that for support. . . I placed my hands onto it and kicked of the grounds with such momentum I had managed to lift myself onto the wall with one jump. The three men were now standing, watching me with intrigued eyes, ha! I slammed my hands down on the walls edge and a stone sword lifted itself to my fingertips. Gripping the hilt I jumped from the wall, and to prove I was more agile then they could imagine, I managed to through in a back-flip God I was a show off. When I landed I was mere millimeters away from one of the man's faces, my eyes connecting with his cold blue orbs, the sword pressed to his throat. "I guess that's you dead." I mumbled throwing my sword to the ground.

He shot me a crocked smile, "You said you were the Flame Alchemists sister?" He asked.

I shrugged, "Yep that's me, Aeris Mustang." I suddenly felt overly confident and I knew it probably wasn't good, but I knew they were impressed.

"What was that alchemy you used?" He continued curiously.

"I'm assuming you're talking about my air alchemy?" I grinned, "Yeh . . . that's my specialty."

They all exchanged glances, before they seemed so bored but I swore I saw excitement brewing inside their eyes. "Air Alchemy?" The other muttered. I nodded.

"And no transmutation circle? I guess that's what's expected from the Colonels sister." The other mumbled. I refrained from smiling. That was the last exam over and done with. The written exam had gone swimmingly of course there was no way in hell I could have failed that. The questions were easy. Well the questions weren't easy, but I'm clever. I found it mildly enjoyable, I like knowing things. I seem to get a thrill from it. However, something was worrying me. Granted the practical and the written exam went well. But there was one exam that felt like a weight on my shoulders. The psychological examination.

Shit. Hopefully they won't ignore my potential just because my head is fucked up.

* * *

I was slumped on my bed my face smothered in my pillow. I must have been laying here for hours, it felt like days.

A small noise ruptured the silence and I shot up. My brother was standing in the door frame a piece of paper in his gloved fingers, he wore his azure blue military uniform as usual, black hair plastered his scalp, his coal eyes looking at me. His expression was unreadable. "Congratulations." He muttered harshly. My face saddened, he wasn't pleased for me.

My stomach churned as Roy handed me my certificate, my gaze scanned the words.

"This official document certifies that the nation of Amestris, prefecture of the Genetalissimo appoints the name "The Tornado Alchemist" to "Aeris Mustang" in the name of Fuhrer King Bradley." I stopped reading, suddenly uninterested.

"Tornado Alchemist," I muttered. Roy shrugged.

"Crappy title if you ask me." I looked up to him somewhat offended but I said nothing. "I left your pocket watch on the coffee table."

"Thanks," I replied gently.

"Aeris." He looked to me, "You wait under my instructions. There is a situation at hand, I don't want you involved." he frowned at me with intense eyes, "I mean it Aeris, you don't interfere. Understood. There is a very dangerous alchemist going by the name of Scar on the loose. He's after state alchemists-"

"He's the twat that murdered that girl." I interrupted him suddenly; Roy gave me an ineluctable glare.

"Don't you dare be a fool Aeris. I mean it, leave this to your elders." He left me in my bedroom shutting the door behind me.

Aeris Mustang.

The Tornado Alchemist.

For some strange reason I felt incredibly lonely suddenly. I wanted to be pleased, but the joy just wouldn't come. Emptiness raced through my body and I stood there clutching my certificate to my chest.


	5. Chapter 5 The ones who commit taboo

(Aeris Mustang)

My brother had sent me to central, thanks to that state alchemist killer Scar roaming around east city he thought it would be best. So I'm staying with Hughes, which is brilliant. No sarcasm intended. I love Hughes! Everything's all chirpy over here, his wife is lovely, and his kid is the cutest thing ever. Plus he seems kind of proud of me. This is a nice change.

Anyway in Central it's easier for me to find out things, this morning I accidently ran into the Elric brothers and god I think I'm getting closer and closer to the truth by each second.

"Hey? Aren't you Roys sister?" Ed had said suddenly, stopping me in my tracks. I remember turning around with a small smile.

"Seems so." I muttered.

"What are you doing here? I thought the Colonel was going back to East city?" Ed snapped.

"He is. And no offense Fullmetal but I don't think what I'm doing here is any of your business." They were being escorted by two military officials a woman with short brown hair and a kind face and a man with shoulder length golden locks. I smiled at them both politely.

"I heard that the Colonels sister just became a state alchemist." The man mumbled. Al let out a small gasp and Ed fixated me with cold eyes.

"You what?" He snapped.

"Calm yourself down Fullmetal. No need to snap. You should probably sort out that temper of yours. I can fix you with a really good psychologist." I said with a teasing grin and sparkling eyes. Eds checks flushed a pale shade of pink. "And yes, you're looking at the Tornado Alchemist."

"Tornado?" Al muttered, his armour turning to face me.

I gave him a nod, yet my eyes surveyed him carefully. There was no denying that armour was empty. An affixed soul huh? Mr Elric brothers, what are you trying to hide from the world. I had thought. I looked to Edward with a blank face. "So, if you've stopped interrogating me. . ."

Ed stared. "Tornado alchemist huh?"

I looked to him, "Seems I have to repeat everything twice for the information to imbed itself into your head. You know there's probably something wrong with your short term memory; you do know if attention isn't paid it will never make the transition to your long term memory? Perhaps you need your memory looked at, I can show you to a great doctor."

Ed glared at me, "there is nothing wrong with my memory!" He exclaimed.

I sighed, "And there goes your temper again Fullmetal." He let out a noise of general annoyance as I laughed softly.

"Well off you pop, go do whatever you were going to do and all that jazz. Let me guess," I paused, "You're probably off to the remains of the library, then you'll try and transmute the books that you want, but it won't work." I told them darkly, Ed's jaw dropped and the escorts stared at me in bafflement.

"Have you been eves dropping?" Ed growled.

I rolled my eyes, "Really Fullmetal I'll think you'll find I don't need to eves drop you're just very VERY predictable. Not your fault really, humans are terribly easy to manipulate and understand. But then again I am clever, maybe it's just a clever person thing that you don't have the capacity to grasp."

Ed raised an eyebrow, "You think you're clever huh?"

"I think you need to revisit the word, think. That implies I am unsure to some degree, I can assure you I am not uncertain of my intelligence." Ed barked a laugh.

"Sorry Miss Genius perhaps you shouldn't waste your time with stupid people like me." Ed grinned, he was laughing at me. I glared at him

"Don't underestimate me." I whispered dangerously, he raised an eyebrow.

"I think you'll find Tornado you're the one underestimating me." Ed said with a crocked smiled. Al let out a sigh.

"It was nice speaking to you again Aeris," He said with a kind voice. "Come on brother, let's go." He persisted tugging at Eds arm; Ed and I however were too busy glaring at each other. "Brother!" Al said sternly, Ed turned to face him.

"Yeh, come on lets go." Ed turned on his heel without giving me the courtesy of a fair well.

"See you soon Alphonse," I said cheerfully, the two escorts saluted me and hurried after the two brothers who were already rushing off. I watched them leave carefully listening to their footsteps, when I noticed something; it wasn't just Al who had a metallic ring to his steps. Once I ignored everyone else and focussed on that once step which was out of time with everyone else's, I realised it was Edwards. I almost laughed as my eyes fixated on his feet as he walked; it was almost as if he was walking with the smallest hint of a limp. As if one leg was just a little longer than the other, the difference was so minuscule I barely noticed. Interestingly enough the smallest leg was the one with the metal like sound. I grinned, nice try Fullmetal. But you can't hide things from me. Seems they don't call you Fullmetal for nothing.

I laughed at the memory; an automail left leg it would seem. Realization came shortly afterwards, automail and an affixed soul; I had enough experience with the matter to understand what they had done. Foolish boys.

Edward and Alphose Elric are sinners. Sinners who tried to bring back the dead. I laughed coldly. Human Transmutation.

Seems it's not just me who carries a secret, I'm not the only one who has committed taboo.

Course my brother knew of this, it would make sense why he was so keen to not tell me shit all.

I also have another theory . . . I'm not entirely sure about this one, but by judging their personalities I think it would make a level of sense. I reckon, now don't laugh okay? But I reckon they're trying to get their bodies back, just like me. Maybe this my subconscious need for some form of connection so I have somebody out there who is struggling like myself, I dunno. But it makes sense. Ed the tortured brother blaming himself for Alphonse's lack of a body. Al the kind kid who just wants his brothers limbs to return to him. Yeah, they seem like the type.

I pushed the door ajar, I think I'd ask Hughes if he knows where they are now. I'll convince him I want to befriend them as I have nobody around here of my own age and all that crap. He'd suck it up. I think. I can't underestimate Hughes, he's too much like my brother.


	6. Chapter 6 An encounter with a Tornado

(Roy mustang)

Crimson covered the floor. Her blood I realised. "DAMMIT!" she shouted falling to the floor, her face slammed against her blood and she soaked in the liquid ruby, screaming for Truth to bring back her leg and mind.

"Sister!" my voice echoed. Yet I felt a million miles away, not able to think.

"I am you." She whispered.

This can't be real . . . Please tell me this isn't happening.

"Sister! YOU FOOL!" I screamed suddenly and my sturdy arms wrapped themselves around her. Lifting her limp blood stained body to my chest, I felt her blood drip down my skin and I shuddered. Her leg was gone; it looked as if it had been torn away.

"I am God." She whispered quietly. Then a terrible scream ripped from her throat and she shouted incoherently. Words in foreign tongues.

"My head!" She cried.

"It will be okay, I promise!" I told her softly, something wet trickled down my checks. I carried her limp body down the stairs; I would get her a doctor. I had to and quickly. The fool could not die, I wouldn't let her die.

* * *

I woke with a start, rubbing sleep from my eyes. I had fell asleep at my desk. It was a good job I ]sent my idiotic sister to central. She was now out of the way.

I didn't have to worry about her. I knew Maes would look after her. I trusted him.

* * *

(Edward Elric)

There was a knock at the door, Al and I glanced to each other. "I'll get it," Maria mumbled her hands clutching the door knob, once she pulled the door opened I gasped. A girl wearing a pair of dungarees and a low cut black vest top stood in the frame, wild black curls falling down her back a pair of cold green eyes staring at me, and she curved her lips to form a heart stopping smile. Aeris Mustang, The Tornado Alchemist was smiling at me.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I roared, Al and I were now standing both of us staring at the girl in the door frame.

She shrugged, "I just was to talk," I glimpsed a knife tucked into her belt which hung on her hips. I raised an eyebrow. "Perhaps we could be left alone for a little bit." She looked to Maria and Denny with a stern glance. They looked to one and another uncertainly. "I only want a minute," She pleaded.

"It's fine leave is." Maria opened her mouth to protest, but I gave her look which ensured her silence. Both of them drifted out the room silently, staring at Aeris as they left. The door shut with a gentle thud.

"What's all this about?!" I snapped, but before I could utter another word a Knife came flying past me and it met with Als head with such force the metal fell down to the ground, leaving me dumbstruck. "AL!" I shouted.

Aeris sighed, "I knew it. . . Pass us the knife back will ya Al ?"

"What the hell are you doing?" I hissed, Aeris ignored me. "So, Alphonse the affixed soul . . . and how about your leg Ed? Automail isn't it?" She muttered as Al reluctantly picked up both his head and the knife, he placed his head back onto his body and gingerly handed the knife back to Aeris. "Sorry if I frightened you," She smiled kindly taking it off him and slipping it into her belt as if it were a sheath. "Who did you try and transmute then?" She said folding her arms.

"Are you insane?!" I asked dryly. The corners of Aeris lips tugged at an amused smile.

"Not in the slightest Fullmetal." She replied smoothly, "Now, I'll ask again. Who did you try and transmute."

I glared at her, "Our mother." Al mumbled suddenly, I shot him a look of disbelief.

"Don't tell her!" Aeris nodded and gave us a sympathetic look.

"I want in." Aeris whispered, my eyebrows furrowed.

"What?" I said coolly.

"I want to help." She replied simply.

"What with?" Al asked quietly, she sighed gently.

"I want to help you two get your bodies back." She continued.

"Are you kidding me?" I laughed without humour.

"Hardly, if you want to get his body back." She gestured to Al, "Let me help you."

"No."

She raised an eyebrow, "Okay . . . let me rephrase myself. You will let me help you."

I stared. "Yeh sure . . ."I replied sarcastically.

She smiled. "I want something of mine back."

"What's that Aeris?" Al asked in an almost whisper. Aeris stared at him blankly.

"My sanity." She mumbled.

I laughed darkly, "Don't fuck with us Tornado. We don't even know you and you waltz in here expecting us to all become happy friends-"

"Don't be so selfish!" She hissed. "I can help you! I just want what it took from me back. Exactly like you do!"

I paused and silence filled the room. "What are you talking about?" I asked.

"I told you, I want my mind back-"

"Don't fuck with me!" I snarled.

"My left leg it's Automail." She muttered.

"What?" I began incredulously.

"My left leg, it's Automail."

"Nice." I said.

"I tried to transmute my dead mother." There was a deathly silence, and my face turned as white as snow my fists clenching.

"Don't lie."

"I'm not."

"YES YOU ARE!" I roared dangerously. She looked lost somewhat and her empty eyes locked with mine.

"Truth, you've seen it haven't you?" My eyes widened at her words. She smiled, "You must have done. Nice toll, your leg and your body. Truth is a greedy bastard."

I took a step back my face growing whiter and whiter. I shook my head, she doesn't know what she's talking about.

"Did you like the gate? Personally I thought it was quiet scenic. Oh ! and those little hand things really topped it off."

"You bitch." I whispered under my breath.

"What did Truth say to you? Did it scorn you? Oh no," a demented laugh escape d her lips, "you didn't get the I am God and the universe speech did you?" She barked a laugh, "classic."

"Shut up!" I roared pulling off my red cloak, revealing my Automail arm, her eyes widened and she looked surprised. I clapped my hands together and placed one onto the cool metal and watched at it morphed into something that looked like a sword. I peered at her threw angered eyes.

"Brother!" Al protested.

She gave me a cruel smile, "Are you going to hurt me?"

I stared directly into her deep green eyes and mixed in with the emerald orb I caught sight of an emotion. Sadness. "I'm not lying Edward." She whispered. My face softened.

"Please, I just want to be normal."


	7. Chapter 7 Edward Elric hospitalized

**I know I haven't posted a chapter in ages ! But if you're still baring with me thank you! Also I know this isn't the greatest chapter but I think it's kinda ****essential, I want to still stick with the plot of brotherhood and shizzle, and I guess you're still getting to know Aeris, and I know she kinda seems like a bitch sometimes (especially at the beginning) but bare with her (: x and oh you may notice some dialogue from episode nine in here, so I'm pointing out I don't own any of these characters (part from Aeris) and so on . . and not all the dialogue in the third part belongs to me, thank you so much ! and any criticisms reviews or ideas are appreciated ! Thank you very much ! **

(AerisMustang)

I was slowly drifting to sleep, the image of Edward and Alphonse glued to my mind's eye. I didn't like it; I rolled over to my side with a huff pulling the covers to my chest. I remembered the pain glistening in his eyes when I mentioned his mother and Als body. I was heartless. Perhaps I shouldn't have been so blunt. . .

But they didn't believe me. I was angry at him for accusing me of lying and worse of all I was upset. For me, being upset and angry isn't a good combination; I tend to grow cruel without realizing. It's only till after the situation when I analyse myself I realize my own follies. I sighed gently. I was kind of fond of the Elric brothers and this worried me also, leaving me restless when I try to sleep. I couldn't allow myself to grow to close to them.

It can only end badly if I allow myself to become friends with them.

I frowned. Well, I guess I didn't need to get that close to them anyway. We're just acquaintances. Both after the same goal. The Elric brothers were the only thing I could see amongst my thoughts. And as I fell asleep his golden eyes were the last thing I saw before darkness and shadows consumed me.

My bare feet pressed against the paved stones as I clutched the coins in my fingers, I was incredibly nervous. This was the first time I had left the apartment on my own since the incident. "Go get something nice from the shops okay? Just don't wander too far, and come straight back afterwards!" My brother had said. I sighed. God I was so scared I was shaking, I must have looked like a complete weirdo. I didn't dare look at the faces of the people bustling past me.

"Is the little brat crying?" A voice laughed. I stiffened.

The sound of laughter creped threw my ears. "Awww bless him. He's such a weirdo. Always on his own . . . crying to myself." I bit my tongue my head tilting to the side to stare down an ally way. A group of boys around may age perhaps slightly older, surrounded a weaker looking boy their age. He was on the floor his head resting on a wall, blood dripping down his nose. He had messy black hair and deep blue eyes; he was twiddling with his thumps. He looked terrified and humiliated. Anger bowled within me and my face contorted to that of rage.

"Leave me alone." The boy whispered. The other boys laughed loudly, nudging each other in the ribs.

"Did you hear something?" a boy with deep blond hair said to another boy.

"Don't think I did."

The blond haired idiot leaned down and gripped the black haired boys' collar. "You're in or territory-"

"What are you animals?" I said coldly. The boys stiffened and all turned to look at me with deadly eyes. The blond haired kid let go of his collar.

"Who are you beautiful?" His voice drawled. I raised an eyebrow, and walked closer to them slipping my coins into my pocket. I talk each step carefully, dragging out the silence. My hands swung by my sides. Why didn't anyone else notice this? I thought with a frown. Why has nobody else thought of helping this kid?

The ally was dark and isolated litter decorated the floor, water dripped from the drain pipes and somehow all the previous noise from the street melted away.

"I'm no one." I said with a sigh, my eyes glancing down to the kid on the floor, one of his eyes was bruised badly and he was squinting. "You alright?" I offered him my hand.

"Hey!" The idiot decided to grip at my arm causing me to shiver.

"Get your filthy hands away from me." I slapped his hand away roughly glaring at him with intensity. "If you touch me again I swear to god I'll-" His finger brushed my lips silencing me and he leaned towards me so his breath was apparent on my skin.

"You'll what beautiful?" He whispered seductively the rest of his group laughed gently.

Bastard. My fist met with his check and his head flung backwards.

"Piss off." I snarled. "I don't want filth like you contaminating my skin."

"You'll regret that you little bitch," His dark green eyes glared at me, my lips tugged at a smile.

Smack. My other hand punched him in the nose, this time with such force he landed on the ground with a thud. The group gasped and I laughed.

"Hey kid. Get out of here." I whispered to him. He shook his head instantly.

"Trust me, I'll be alright." He paused looking hesitant; he was clearly thankful and didn't fancy leaving me alone with these idiots. "Please I'll be fine." With a final look my way, he quickly darted behind me and ran as fast he could out of harm's way, his footsteps resounding down the alley way.

"Hey he's getting away." One of the idiots cried.

I laughed, "Oh my ! He is as well! How unfortunate."

"Forget it." The blond haired boy said harshly, then is eyes fixated themselves on me and his lips tugged at a smile. "I told you you'd regret that." He whispered. I had a sudden urge to use alchemy on his arse and whip that smile off his face, but I remembered my brother and the doctor telling me it wasn't advised to use alchemy anymore . . . They have a theory that it may bring about my "episodes"; that would be the last thing I needed right now. I bit my lip. What were they planning to do? Fight me? I couldn't take all of them. That was certain. Suddenly, I saw his hand coming towards me, so fast I could barely think. He gripped at my hair and I let out a small gasp. A sharp pain then shot threw my stomach and I coughed heavily.

"No one hits me and gets away with it you little rat." His voice drawled, very slowly darkness washed over me. Everything went black. I couldn't see a thing, but my body began to ache as very slowly I slipped away from reality.

* * *

I rubbed the sleep from my eyes. "Aeris!" a voice called loudly, "Aeris we need to go! I'm taking you to the hospital."

My eyes widened and I sat upright, "What?!" I exclaimed, "What you taking me there for Hughes? I'm fine! I don't need to go to no wretched hospital! I refuse! I bet this was my brothers' fault! I mean it Hughes you're not taking me anywhere!" I cried.

There was a knock at my door, "May I come in?" I glared at the wood staring at it suspiciously and with a fold of my arms I muttered.

"Yeh I guess."

The door was pushed ajar, "Aeris come on, get ready."Maes was standing in my door frame his glasses resting on his nose; he was looking at me gently.

"Why?" I asked.

"Don't worry it's not for you, I thought you'd like to visit The Fullmetal Alchemist."

I shot him a curious look, "What's he doing in hospital?"

* * *

"Yo Ed! So I hear you're kind of occupied after bringing a woman into your room!" Maes cheered flinging the door open; I smiled as Ed shot him a look of complete disbelief.

"She's my Automail mechanic!" Ed protested instantly.

"Wow . . . so you sweet talked your Automail mechanic, huh . . . " Maes said thoughtfully, I laughed at Eds reaction, he flung his hands in the air and made a noise of general annoyance.

"When I say one thing you come up with another!" He complained, my eyes rested on the pretty girl with bright blond hair and deep blue eyes and I shot her a pleasant smile.

Maes of course immediately shock her hand vigorously, "I'm Maes Hughes." He said, "Pleasure to meet you."

"I'm Winry Rockbell," she said nervously.

"Oh and this is Aeris Mustang," He gestured towards me with a smile.

"Yo." I muttered with a small wave, she looked to me curiously.

"M-mustang?" She muttered.

"You've met the Colonel haven't you Winry?" Ed grumbled, I smiled.

"I wouldn't be surprised, everyone's met my brother." I said with a shrug.

"Aren't you ditching work?" Ed grumbled.

"Ha! The demons left Sheska with it all!" I said with a fond smile Maes's way. "Oh yeah, and there's been no news from Scar so rumour has it you and Al are nearly threw with your escorts." I added.

"Really?" Ed exclaimed.

"Escorts?! What kind of dangerous situations are you getting yourself into?!" Winry snapped suddenly.

"Hey is that milk?" I said as my eyes met with a bottle of milk, that was placed on the side of Eds bed.

"Yeh . . ." Ed said dismissively however fixating the milk with a stern glare.

"Are you gonna drink it? If not can I have it I love milk." I asked.

"Yeh sure . . ."Ed said with a frown my way, I grinned at him and took the milk, allowing my fingers to wrap around it encasing it in my firm grasp. I love milk.

"It doesn't matter anyway you two never tell me anything, anyway." Winry shot Ed with an intense glare. She sighed, "I'll see you tomorrow, I'm going to look for a place to stay for the night," She said lifting her tool kit to her chest.

"What?" Maes suddenly smiled warmly at the girl, "Then stay at my place!" He exclaimed, I looked to him from the corner of my eye. What's with him? Inviting strangers into his house, I stared at Winry.

"But-"

"Don't worry about it! My wife and daughter will be delighted, you can share a room with Aeris," He looked to me hopefully, I shrugged.

"Sure thing," I said with a small smile.

"No but-"

"Alight it's settled!" I shook my head, laughing gently as Winry looked from me to Maes with utter uncertainty.

"Huh? Wait." She protested, but it was too late, Maes kindly took her tool box and lead her out of the room.

"Come on lets go-"

"Hey Hughes, I'm gonna stay here for a bit. Keep Ed Company, besides I bought him my hospital bag. I'll play a game of poker with him or something." I said gently waving my leather bag at him.

"Okay, ring me if you need me." He waved at me.

"Okay! I'll make my way back for tea! I'll see you there Winry." I added laughing as Maes dragged her out of sight. "OH ! I'll bring Elicia a present back!" I added

The door shut with a gently snap, and silence fell. I clutched the milk in one hand and my bag in the other and I stiffened. Ed watched me from the bed, his chest was bare and bandaged and I felt a little pity on him, as he sat there watching me intently.

* * *

(Edward Elric)

What the heck is she doing here? I wandered as she slowly turned to look me her cold green eyes staring into me.

"What happened?" She said slowly.

I raised my eyebrow, "Nothing, its fine I just had a brawl." Her eyes narrowed.

"With who?" Her voice was so stern and sung with such authority I answered her questions almost instantly.

"The Slicer brothers." I muttered, she let out a long heavy sigh and perched herself on the end of my bed. My eyes widened.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. She stiffened.

"I came with Maes-"

"Yeah I know that, but Maes just left so why are you still here?" I asked her carefully. She shot me a demonic glare.

"You're the person I need help from to find the philosophers stone. What am I supposed to do if you're hospitalized? Anyway you told me you'll do some research and then tell me you're findings. So . . . what have you found Fullmetal?" She asked.

My frown deepened, I regretted telling her about the philosophers stone; this wasn't supposed to have happened. I didn't like her intervening with mine and my brothers aims either. It didn't seem right, and there was something about her I didn't like or trust.

But despite all that with a long sigh I told her exactly what happened. I couldn't tell you why, perhaps it was the way she was her eager eyes were looking at me, but I watched as slowly her eyes saddened and her face turned into a severe frown, her lips tugged downwards her eyebrows furrowed.

After I had stopped talking she didn't say anything for a while, she flung her leather bag onto the floor and she sipped at her glass of milk. She ran her hands threw her hair and sighed, "Well, that was an interesting tale." She mumbled. I looked to her, was that all she had to say? That was an interesting tale? She was beginning to annoy me, I realized. She closed her eyes, "I need to think about this Ed." She whispered.

I looked to her, "Let's forget all that for now." She smiled kindly, "I bet you're bored out of your wits in here! I hate hospitals so I brought you my bag."

What the heck is she on about? How could anyone possibly dismiss something like that so casually, it was almost despicable? I watched as she pulled out a chessboard from within her bag, "I have the pieces in her to; I just have to find them. . . " she whispered as her hands fumbled their way through the leather her eyes searching for her chess pieces.

Is she completely insane? No one in their right mind could absorb that kind of information with a smile? I was now staring at her with a watchful expression, "Are you alright Fullmetal?" She muttered suddenly her eyes twinkling.

"Huh?"

"You're looking at me funny, have I done something wrong?" She looked generally worried, her voice was sincere. I shook my head.

"No, it's just considering what I just told you, you're acting unusually calm." I said.

She let out a small laugh, placing the chessboard on the bed next to her. "I told you I still need to think," She smiled weakly, "are you expecting me to be shocked? This world is cruel Fullmetal; nothing you have told me surprises me in the slightest. My brothers Roy Mustang," She smiled, "he taught me to always stay calm. No matter the circumstances. So there's is no need to dwell on such horrors right now, that's the last thing you want to think about when you're bored counting the tiles on the floor in this place. Trust me. So I'm doing you a favour taking your mind of it."


	8. Chapter 8 Brothers don't always get on

(Aeris Mustang)

I came home late; Maria Ross was kind enough to drive me back. Everyone was in bed and I felt guilty as I left the toy Rabbit on the table, Al helped me tie a red ribbon around its neck. I sighed staring at the remains of Elicias third birthday, wrapping paper covered the floor, decorations hung along the walls and paper plates filled the table and side boards. I had missed it. Maes and Alicia were probably annoyed at me, I wouldn't blame them.

I pushed my bedroom door open, to find Winry perched on a blow up mattress next to my bed; she was staring at the ceiling. I gasped, and she looked to me suddenly. "I'm sorry did I give you a fright?" She said.

"No no, it's fine. I just wasn't expecting to see you here," I smiled at her; to be honest I had completely forgotten about her. "Are you okay?" I asked her softly.

"Yes, I'm fine." She frowned, "I'm sorry for taking your room." She grumbled.

I laughed gently, "No! Don't worry, I don't mind at tall." I said, it was odd seeing somebody else in my bedroom, never mind a female around my age. It just wasn't a common occurrence. Actually I don't think I've had anyone around my age in my bedroom since I was nine. I was gripping my arms with my fingernails attempting to hide how dreadfully nervous I was. She was looking at me gently her blue eyes twinkling.

"You've been with Ed?" she asked.

"Yeah," I mumbled.

"How is he?"  
"He's not too bad to be honest. He could be worse I guess." I told her, "How do you to know each other?"

"Oh, umm he's like my brother. We've always known each other." She muttered, "Didn't you know?"

"Na, I don't really ask such trivial things, this is just my attempt at making pleasantries." I told her with a shrug, she stared at me for a second not saying anything and I smiled at her hopefully. Damn this was really weird.

"Umm okay . . . " she said quietly. "Are you and Ed friends?" She asked.

I smiled softly, "No, not really."

"Oh. . ."

We both looked away, god this was awkward, "Do you want to be a state alchemist or something-"

"I am a state alchemist." I replied with a bored tone.

"Oh right . . ."

I sighed and drifted over to my bed peeling my pyjamas away from my bed sheets. "You seemed really worried about him back there; it must be really annoying not knowing what he's doing all the time."

She made a noise and looked up to me surprised, "they never tell me what's going on." She whispered suddenly clutching her covers to her chest. I gave her a sympathetic gaze.

"My brothers the same," I told her gently, she sat upright slowly her eyes focussing on me.

"Do you worry?" She wandered, I let out a laugh.

"Yeah, and my brothers a knob on top of that, he always seems to perform reckless tasks and causes trouble." I said, she smiled knowingly.

"He sounds like Ed." We exchanged smiles.

"Sucks right?"

"Tell me about it." She mumbled, I guess she was alright, she seemed nice enough and her eyes were always sparkling honestly therefore I assumed she seemed somewhat trustworthy.

I pulled my top over my head, "What are you doing?!" She exclaimed.

I stopped taking my T-shirt off suddenly and pulled it down to my nose so I could see her look of surprise, "What's wrong? I'm just getting changed? You don't mind right?"

"Ummm . . .well I guess not,"

I discarded my t-shirt, and began to unclip my bra, "What?!" She exclaimed, as my bra fell to the floor.

"Sorry have I done something wrong?" I asked her, but she was covering her face with a pillow so her reply was inaudible. I shrugged, what's the matter with her? I shook my head as I unbuttoned my jeans. Eventually I had slipped into my nightwear, "Are you alright Winry?"

She peeked from behind her pillow, once she had confirmed I was fully clothed she threw the pillow to the bed and grumbled, "What the hell was that for?"

"What? I was just getting changed isn't that customary for girls to get changed together?"

"Ummm. . . not really." She muttered, I tucked myself into my bed.

"Do you want to sleep in this bed and me to sleep there?"

"It's okay honestly." She told me.

"Okay if you're sure, Winry do you mind turning the light off? Oh and by the way if I wake you I'm really sorry, I get terrible nightmares."

* * *

"Did you manage to get much sleep?" I asked her, she shuddered.

"No its fine don't worry about me honestly." She grinned; Maes, Winry and I were wandering down the hospital wards trying to find Eds room.

Maes wasn't as annoyed as I imagined and Elicia loved the rabbit and named it Aeris which made me smile. Winry wasn't staying again tonight, probably couldn't handle my cries throughout the night. I would have shoved a sock in my mouth if I was her. I don't see how she didn't strangle me. But when I got up this morning she seemed happy enough and didn't look too deprived of sleep. She was actually really nice to me, we even laughed with Maes and both of us played with Elicia.

Winry opened the door to Eds room and a voice boomed, "I didn't become like this because I wanted to!" I raised an eyebrow, and Maes frowned.

There was a series of harsh mumbles Maes had made his way into Eds room yet I somehow felt like I was intruding so took a few stepped backwards trying not to listen.

"Am I right brother?!" Als voice roared my eyes widened.

There was a sudden sharp silence, a painful silence as Als words echoed around me. "A-are those the thoughts you've been holding in?"

There was the sound of footsteps and Ed appeared dragging his feet along with him.

"Ed. . ." I heard Winry whisper, I stared at him.

"Fullmetal?" I whispered.

"Ed?!" Winrys face shock and worry glistening in her expression popped from behind the door. My eyes connected with hers and Ed brushed past me his skin scraping against mine. I gasped and turned to look at him.

"Ed?" I urged but he refused to look at me.

"Al you idiot!" I only just heard Winry cry, as all the noise seemed to have left me and blood roared in my ears.

"Fullmetal?" Without intending to, (trust me if I was in a good frame of mind I really wouldn't have ran after this idiot but I guess I'm soft really, and you didn't see the broken look deep within his golden orbs) I ran after him my fingers grasping his arm.

"Hey-" I reassured but his Automail hand spun around and smacked my fingers away harshly. I gasped.

"What are you even doing here?" He roared.

"I-I-"

"Go on." He snapped, my checks flushed.

"Because I know what it's like to be in hospital on your own and it sucks. I just wanted to keep you company." I grumbled.

His eyes narrowed, "I'm not on my own, I-I . . . I have Al." His voice drifted off sadly and a pained expression washed over his face.

I sighed, "look you've had an argument don't look so sorry for yourself, you'll both get over it in about ten minutes." I regretted it the second the words escaped my lips.

Look, I didn't mean to alright? Don't judge me for that. Yes, I know it was mean.

Eds head snapped around to look at me, he didn't look angry exactly, just flabbergasted. I bit down on my lip, "I'm sorry that sounded harsh. What I meant to say was-"

"I know what you were supposed to say." His voice said quietly. My stomach churned, damn I felt really guilty.

"I'm sorry you had an argument with your brother," I smiled, "Come on Fullmetal, follow me. You need some air. I'll take you somewhere where I go when I feel lonely." Ed raised his eyebrow.

"Don't look at me like that. Just trust me for gods sake." I said with a small smile.

* * *

(Edward Elric)

I swear she was the last person I wanted to be here with. She was leaning on the metal railings staring at the city below, a smile etched on her face; the breeze rippled her hair like liquid darkness that poured over her shoulders. She was wearing a green dress that clutched at her figure, her feet bare, pressed against the cold ground. I looked at her confused.

"You make no sense to me." I muttered.

A childish laugh hung in the air, "Three years of seeing therapists and doctors I'd be really surprised if your feeble mind could make sense of me."

My fingers tightened on the cold metal so tightly my knuckles turned white. "Feeble mind?"

She laughed again, "relax, I was joking." Somehow I didn't entirely believe her. But I humoured her and rolled my eyes.

"So, your brother thinks he's artificial? Damn that must suck for you."

"Your words are so kind and sensitive it warms me up inside."

"Sarcasm?" She asked me, I looked to her incredulously.

"No, I really mean it." I said overly sarcastically.

"Now that was sarcastic." She pointed her finger at me and smiled softly. "You can't blame him for thinking that you know."

I shook my head, "I don't. He probably hates me."

I pain shot in my arm, "Ow!" I complained spinning around to find Aeris with a fist clench.

"Idiot! Of course he doesn't hate you!" She snapped at me, "even I can tell that and I'm not good with people! He cares about you a lot Ed; I can tell by the way he talks to you. He's probably full of conflicted feelings! Imagine how much it must suck for him-"

"Are you trying to make me feel guilty?!" I roared.

"No let me finish, I'm trying to make you understand."

"Who are you to tell me about my brother?"

She was silent her eyes saddened, "I can empathize with him." She whispered. I raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing it doesn't matter." she whispered dismissively.

Neither of us talked to each other for a long time, we refused to look at one and other. Finally her voice delicately broke the silence.

"Are you okay Edward?" She asked me sincerely. "I don't think he meant what he said."

I didn't reply, a sense of warmth could be felt on my hand and I glanced down to notice her fingers brushing against my skin. "You can't keep blaming yourself for what happened Fullmetal, it will continue to dwell inside you and make matters worse." Her voice was soft and a contrast to her usual fierce snap. My eyes shot up to her face.

"You can feel a little guilty; I guess you can use that as motivation. But don't let your guilt consume you. You were both ignorant children who foolishly committed taboo. You two need each other. Like I need my brother, brothers are the people who keep you sane when shit goes down. They comfort you when you cry and scorn you when you've made a folly. In our cases they're the only people we have." My eyes widened. "It will sort itself out, don't worry. Arguments have a tendency of fixing themselves. The words just pour from your mouth and suddenly you're both okay again. Don't worry." She reassured and a door creaked open. We both stiffened.

"Bro-"

"Now I think about it we've gotten a bit rusty because we haven't sparred in a while." Aeris was watching me curiously from the corner of her eye.

"Huh?" Al muttered. I slipped my slippers from my feet.

"Don't do something stupid," Aeris whispered harshly, and I watched her leave the roof top, smiling at Al as she left, and just before she disappeared out of sight she shot me a final look from over her shoulder and our eyes connected briefly.


	9. Chapter 9 I always need you

(Aeris Mustang)

"Hey brother," My voice said brightly down the receiver, pressing the phone to my ear tightly. It was like the closer I got to the phone the closer I was to him. It was safe to say I was missing him.

I could feel his smile, "Aeris," He said.

"You missing me?"

I heard him laugh and I grinned, "Not even slightly."

"Knob." I muttered instantly however I still smiled fondly. I could see the roll of his eyes.

"How have you been?" His voice asked assertively, I groaned leaning back on the wall twiddling the phone wire between my fingers.

"Do we have to have this conversation?" I asked.

He didn't reply, "okay okay . . . I'm fine."

"Maes said there's been no sign of any episodes, what so ever. How are you feeling?" He asked calmly.

I shrugged, "alright." He sighed.

"This is really good news." He told me with a gentle sigh of relief.

"It's not like I haven't been this long before, it's probably brewing up within me." I said carefully.

There was silence.

"Sorry, that was pessimistic of me." I grumbled.

"Just take each day as it comes." He told me.

"I knew you were missing me though." I smiled, and he gave me a small laugh.

"Of course I have." He muttered, I grinned smugly slightly disappointed he couldn't see my smile. "You're smiling aren't you?"

"Knob."

"Charming." He whispered sarcastically. "You missed Elicias birthday." He suddenly said.

"Don't make me feel guilty!" I complained.

"Where had you been?" He asked sternly.

"Out."

"Out where?"

"With friends."

There was a long pause and I bit down on my lip, "Friends?" He questioned.

"Well not really friends . . . more acquaintances." I continued.

"Acquaintances?" He was grinning. I just knew it.

"Yeah, like you know . . . Ordinary people-"

"You'd call the Fullmetal Alchemist ordinary?"

My jaw dropped, and lost for words I froze. Now I knew he was grinning; my pause had confirmed his assumptions. "Did Hughes tell you?" I asked.

"No. Humans are very predictable; oh sorry . . . I mean you're very predictable." He was mocking me I thought with a frown. "What have you been doing with them?"

"Nothing."

"You know about them don't you?" He persisted.

"Yes."

"That was pretty fast Aeris, I thought it would take you longer than that." He said thoughtfully.

"I guess you thought wrong, even with half the mind I used to have I still pride myself for being an observant bitch." I said mildly offended. Did he underestimate me?

"What have you been doing with them then?" He repeated forcefully.

"Nothing." I said instantly.

"Never mind I don't need you to tell me. You're trying to get your sanity back."

My mouth made a small gasp, my eyes watered. "Why does it matter anyway?" I snapped.

"Aeris, are you okay?" He asked suddenly. I brushed the tears away from my eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said.

"Aeris," He began softly, "have I upset you?"

"No."

He sighed, "I just don't want you to get into any unnecessary trouble."

"I know." I replied shortly.

"Are you enjoying your time in Central?"

"I always enjoy my time with Hughes." I muttered.

"I've got to go Aeris." He suddenly said urgently.

"Brother?"

"Yes?"

"I've missed you."

"I know. Aeris don't cry again. I hate making you cry."

"I wasn't crying!" I said darkly.

He laughed, "Phone me if you need me." Then I heard a long monotonous beep from the phone, he had hung up on me.

"But I always need you."

* * *

I decided I was going home early, I couldn't be bothered hearing Ed retell his tale to Hughes and Armstrong I had already absorbed all the relevant information he had given to me. Listening to it again was of no use. Instead I thought I'd take myself back to Hughes' and ponder the matter for a few hours. I would surely get somewhere insightful if I just thought about it . . .

I walked into something hard and when I looked up to find a person I snapped "Hey watch were you're going?!"

"I am dreadfully sorry," A monotone voice told me, and my whole body stiffened. Recognition flooded threw me and when I looked to the man staring down at me; my eyes widened and my jaw dropped.

"Fuhrer King Bradley?" I cried utterly flabbergasted. "What the hell are you doing here?"

He chortled, "Going to visit The Fullmetal Alchemist as I have heard he is in hospital," He leaned towards me, "are you this Tornado Alchemist I have heard so much about?"

"That would in fact be me." I muttered staring at him suspiciously. There was a darkness that lingered around him, contaminating me as I stood next to him, it hung in the air and wriggled its way towards me. I glared.

He chuckled; I raised an eyebrow, "What have you heard about me then? I haven't really done much . . ."

"You got full marks in your written examination and your practical work was something to behold according to the examiners."

"Only to be expected, I am a genius."

He smiled at me, "It seems so. I guess I should expect that from the Flame alchemist's sister. His work in Ishval-"

"Don't talk to me about Ishval. Your praising my brother for what he did there? What kind of twisted place is this? My brother is brave and a darn good alchemist. Don't insult him by only praising him for his most unforgivable work. My brother is brilliant and you're insulting him. Now if you'd excuse me I'd rather not get into severe trouble for speaking so rudely to the Fuhrer. Please forgive me." I brushed past him. It was strange I looked at him and memories seemed to scream in my mind, but they never quite reached the surface. All I saw was a young boy's smile, a young boy with black hair and black eyes.

"We're friends though aren't we?" My voice whispered. As if something deep within my subconscious was trying to break free and tell me something. Something important. I glanced over my shoulder and my eyes connected with King Bradleys who was watching me leave.


	10. Chapter 10 Terrible things happen

(Aeris Mustang)

Okay so the Elric brothers have pissed off with Winry to see their old master.

I didn't see them off.

Bitch right? Look, they made up; all happy families again and I couldn't be bothered pretending that I cared that they were leaving.

I didn't.

Now I'm doing all the hard stuff and trying to research the philosophers' stone. Trying to figure everything out. Not fare right? No. No it's not.

I was heading to the Library to go collect Hughes, he had been in there all day with his head stuck in a book and it was about time we got back to his wife.

I wander if he's found anything I thought as I approached the Library door, I froze my fingers stopping just before they grasped the door knob, my heart began to race in my chest it felt as if it was going to burst through my rib cage as my eyes met with a dark crimson liquid that plastered the floor. What the hell?

Very gently I pushed the door open.

There were drops of blood dusted on the Library tiles, I treaded into the room and standing right in front of me I saw a beautiful woman with thick black curls falling softly down her back, a ouroboros was tattooed on her heavy cleavage and she smiled when she saw me enter. My eyes focussed on a knife encased in her fingers. "What the heck are you doing with Hughes knife?" I said forcefully. She rolled her eyes.

"You are troublesome little Aeris," I raised my eyebrow.

"Where's Hughes?" I whispered.

She laughed very gently, "He's already dead."

The words drilled themselves into my mind and with a gasp I forced myself to run out of the room to leave the woman alone. Hughes can't be dead. What was she on about? I decided to follow the drops of blood and eventually once I had run so far and exerted myself to such an extent my muscles sang of fatigue, I found myself in the phone room. The receptionist looked flustered. "Where's Hughes?" I snapped at her through heavy breaths.

"H-he w-was c-c-covered in blood, b-but he just l-left." She stuttered nervously.

"Did he phone anybody? Do you have any indication of where he might-" I stopped myself mid-sentence as my mind gradually pieced everything together. Ouroboros, the woman, Hughes's knife, the blood, the phone call. Dammit! He had figured something out he shouldn't have.

That wretched bitch came to finish him off, he came here to phone someone- no not someone there's only one person he would tell. My brother, but he was worried the phone call could be tapped by untrustworthy government officials and he can't leak this information to just anybody. . . "He didn't actually ring anybody did he?"

"N-no he j-just picked up the phone, p-placed i-it d-down again and left." She told me.

He's gone to a public pay phone.

I slammed my fists down on the woman's desk my nostrils flaring, "Fucking call someone you stupid woman? What are you an idiot?" I growled, then my fingers wrapped around her uniform and I pulled her off her chair, she was gasping and pleading at me to let her go.

"Listen to me! Stop winging! Just listen!" I spat, she was silent.

Her breathe was heavy and her eyes terrified. "Please get help. Phone Colonel Mustang, I don't care, phone a doctor and phone Armstrong. Just please, please. . ." my voice was now barely a whisper, "please help my him . . . he's my . . . he's like my Uncle." I let go of her suddenly and she fell to the floor in a heap.

I looked to her, "I reckon he's gone to the nearest pay phone." I took a deep breathe, "I need to go look for him . . . He may be in some kind of trouble."

* * *

(Roy mustang)

"Hello?"

"Hello is that Colonel Mustang?"

"Yes. Yes it is."

"I'm afraid to say I have some sad news." His voice was unrecognisable and sympathetic.

I listened to his talking, my face turning as white as snow; he continued to talk gradually his voice became softer and softer. "Your sister was found next to his body, I'm sorry sir but she was hysteric. At the moment she's in hospital." My fingers let go of the phone and it fell to the floor with a clunk.

"Sir?" Riza whispered.

"Sir are you there? Colonel sir?" The receiver cried. I simply stared at Riza with lost eyes.


	11. Chapter 11 The Telephone box

(Aeris Mustang)

Fuck this shit.

Fuck it, Fuck it, Fuck it.

Oh my god. My mind is swimming.

I can't . . . I just can't . . .

What was my name again?

I don't know.

I don't have a clue.

I began to sob quietly not daring to open my eyes I was so frightened at the mangled body that was perched inside the phone box, I could feel the thick blood underneath my bare feet, it made its way underneath my toe nails. I couldn't open my eyes. I couldn't. I just couldn't.

I didn't dare.

My heart felt broken under my skin, like it had snapped into a thousand pieces. It smashed as easily as glass.

Who was I?

Who was this man?

Was he something to me?

What happened to him?

Suddenly I felt a pair of strong arms wrap themselves around my waste and I could feel warm breath on my check. I let out a small gasp, my head spinning around.

My eyes burst open.

A youthful male stared back at me with deep purple eyes and long wispy black hair that fell over his shoulders in sections. He shot me a sly smile.

"Hello little girl have you lost your way?" He whispered darkly.

Tears welled up deep within my eyes and I knew I was terrified.

I was so scared it was unreal.

Fingers crept along my check, "Don't you remember me?" He said astounded, and then his laugh echoed around in my ears.

"Please, please help him. I am so scared I just don't know what to do." I threw myself onto the stranger; tears poured down my face.

"How pathetic." He whispered, "What a strange little runt you are, can't control yourself can you? Do you even remember your own name?"

My body stiffened against his skin and he barked a childish laugh.

"Scared of me now are you?" he asked.

I looked up to him my eyes widening, "I don't understand . . . please this man is . . ." I glanced down to the lifeless figure and I covered my mouth with my hands muffling my cries, "he's dead." I stepped away from the teenagers grasp, staring at him suspiciously.

"How foolish." He said with a grin, "I'm afraid I can't help you."

I rubbed my eyes, "what do you mean?"

"Well you see . . ." a sudden look of ecstatic pleasure filled his face. "I was the one who killed him."

* * *

(Roy Mustang)

I stared at the teenager who sat on the hospital bed with crossed legs and a teddy bear tucked between her arms. Riza stood behind me.

"Aeris, you've only got to stay here for a small while."

She shook her head, "I don't wanna." She complained with a frown turning away from me.

I let out a sigh. "Aeris, please . . . be a good girl . . ."I began but she shot me a glare that silenced me immediately.

"Aeris, you don't want to show yourself up in front of Riza do you?" She made a general noise of annoyance, yet didn't say anything to protest.

"I don't want to be on my own for long." She said gently holding the teddy bear to her chest.

Riza with a sigh walked over towards the bed and kneeled beside it, "Aeris your brother has a funeral to go to. You can understand why you can't go can't you."

Aeris looked at Riza with wide childlike eyes, a complete contrast to her usual firm cold orbs that fixated themselves onto you with a stern level of intensity. It made my fists clench and I could feel a small lump in my throat, I can't explain how sad it was to see my sister perched on a hospital bed, stuck in a nostalgic childlike state before she had ever committed human transmutation.

It pained me more than anything else, yet somehow I was almost glad . . . ignorance was sometimes bliss.

"I understand, I'm not stupid . . .I'm actually the opposite. I'm quite clever you know?" She mumbled assertively.

I smiled sadly. "I'm sure Riza has heard me boasting about my intelligent sister enough." I told her, Aeris suddenly shot me a smile with brightened eyes.

"Really?" she asked happily.

"Of course, he's always telling me of his sister he's so proud of." Riza said with a small laugh.

"Well it's only to be expected. . . I am a genius. Brother?"

"Yes."

"Promise to show me some alchemy when you get back?" she pleaded cheerfully. I looked to her so my eyes were staring deep into her warm green irises that were sparkling eagerly.

"It's a promise."

"Riza . . . my brother is probably the best alchemist in the world." She muttered simply, folding her arms.

Riza and I exchanged glances, "he is very good." Riza said with a smile.

"Yeah, of course he is. He's related to me." I stared at her face, her soft expression, her gentle smile and it made me shiver. It was like having my younger sister back and talking to me. Aeris Mustang at ten years old was slumped on a hospital bed clueless of anything that had happened to her. Her smile was now shining brighter than any star in the sky unlike her usual smile, which was lost and empty, mirroring each of her traumas that glistened in her saddened yet determined eyes.

Things like this had happened before, but very rarely. It wasn't usual for Aeris to find herself lost of all her recent memories. It would never last for long; I guess it's just another bonus to an unstable mental state.

It made me worry about her.

Yet somehow right now I felt glad she was escaping all the pain she would be suffering here.

The same pain . . . the same loss I had to suffer.

Maes Hughes has died.

Maes Hughes was gone forever.


	12. Chapter 12 Innocence and Ignorance

**Thank you again if your reading this, it is much appreciated. This chapter is quite amusing I guess the Elric brothers don't know what they got them selves into the day that said asked who Aeris was. **

(Edward Elric)

Colonel Mustang told me Aeris was currently in hospital; he was polite enough to tell us which hospital and which ward. I guess he was expecting us to go visit her. Or was he telling us to go visit her? I remember Al asking him why. He shot us a look I will never forget his black eyes were staring at us with such a level of stern intensity we both stepped back. "My sister told you about herself did she not?" He muttered to us harshly we both nodded, he let out a long hard sigh "Losing your mind isn't an easy road to walk on." He muttered. Then he left Al and I without saying anything else.

I didn't know what to expect from visiting her. Riza told us she wouldn't be able to remember us. That's all we were told.

I pushed the door ajar gently revealing to myself Aeris Mustang who sat on the floor with crossed legs surrounded by toy cars, and chalk. All across the room, up the walls, over the floor, on the window sill, the side boards were transmutation circles which had been etched into the surfaces with white chalk. "Aeris," my voice muttered; she turned around to face me.

Her eyes were wide and curious and a gentle smile filled her face, "Yo," she mumbled, "Are you Mr Elric?"

I let out a small gasp, "I thought you-""

"My brother said you might come to see me. I'm sorry I can't remember who you are as of yet, or your brother Alphonse who is apparently a big fan of armour. My brother told me! I am sorry, he told me I've lost my memory for the last week or to which is why I can't remember you. Oh, I better say it's a pleasure to meet you? I know you already know who I am, so I guess I shouldn't introduce myself? But I will anyway for my sake. My name is Aeris, Aeris Mustang. My brother is the greatest alchemist in the world." She spoke incredibly quickly and afterwards her eye shown like stars and her smile was utterly contagious. I was beginning to realize that this girl hadn't just lost a few weeks' worth of memories but perhaps a good few years.

It wasn't Aeris Mustang the cocky teenage girl who seemed to like to know everything about everyone, I was looking at. It was a young girl who looked at you through ignorant innocent eyes. Who seemed to readily trust people and she liked to smile.

I laughed gently, "Nice to meet you Miss Mustang."

The girl looked at me her warm pine green eyes twinkling, she had golden specks around her iris and they lit up like candles when she shot me a toothy grin. "You are very understanding sir." She muttered softly, running a toy car across her arm.

"Are you okay then?" I asked her. She shrugged.

"I am fine thank you very much. How are you? My brother said you went away somewhere with your brother? Did you have a lovely time?" She asked me.

"Ummm . . .yeah. We had a super time thank you very much." I said.

"That is nice." She told me her eyes carefully following the movement of the car. She made an abrupt stop, dropping the plastic toy to the floor, "Can I ask you something?"

She didn't wait for my reply when she continued, her back facing me her eyes gazing up at the window. "Are we friends?" She paused as my eyes widened, "It's just I don't have any friends. I don't really know our relationship . . .It would be nice to know if we were." She spun around her eyes wide and pleading.

"umm . . . " I looked to her scratching my head awkwardly and I watched as her bright face began to drop.

"It's okay if we're not. I bet you work for my brother or something . . . all his subordinates come and visit out of politeness. " she told me sadly.

Awww crap, I've made the little idiot sad. "Yes ! No, we are! Of course we are! Really good friends!" I said a little too enthusiastically. But she didn't seem to notice.

"Really?!" Her face looked to me with such pleasure I could have cried.

My face softened and I sighed, "Yep. We are. Though to be honest I didn't really know that until recently."

"I don't understand." She muttered.

I crouched down beside her so our eyes connected, "You see we only just met. My brother and I have only met you."

"Have we?" she said happily.

"Mmmm hmmm . . , about a week or so ago."

"Wow."

"You were really strange when I first met you."

She smiled, "Was I?"

"Yeah, and arrogant. I didn't like you much." I said honestly.

"Oh," She whispered her face saddened.

"But then you suddenly told me something and your eyes opened up and I read them like the pages of a book. You seemed so honest and lost . . . and lonely. I just had to talk to you."

She was listening intently with folded arms.

"Then I went into hospital-" I smiled, "You came to visit me along with my childhood friend, Winry. You were kind." I laughed softly, "In your own way. You gave me some advice. You seemed strangely concerned about me. You were currently staying with Hughes."

She laughed clapping her hands, "YAY! Uncle Hughes!"

I grinned, "Yep, you shared a room with Winry. Afterwards when my brother, Winry and I were on the train. Al asked her about you, what were her first impressions."

"What did she say?" Aeris asked eagerly.

"Got to promise not to tell her I told you?" I urged with a crocked smile.

She nodded, "I promise!" She exclaimed childishly.

"Well, she told me you were honest and open and no matter how difficult it was for you to talk to her you tried your best to make her feel like she belonged. She said you seemed terribly lonely, but that didn't seem to stop you from smiling and despite your awkwardness she says she trusts you. She also told me she thought you were beautiful and you had kind eyes. And that . . . Now you really have to promise not to tell her you know this bit. Okay?" She nodded, "She said that she thinks you'd make a loyal friend and she'd like to get to know you and become friend-"

I stopped suddenly because when I turned to look at the little girl tears were streaming down her face, her cries were soundless and peaceful. "Why are you crying Tornad-" I coughed, "Why are you crying Aeris?" I asked her gently placing my hand on her shoulder.

"Y-your f-friend s-said such n-n-nice things about m-me," She managed in between sobs rubbing her eyes. "N-o one h-has ever b-been s-s-o nice, p-p-part f-from brother. . . But he's n-nice to everyone. "

I smirked, is he . . . Really? "Don't cry Aeris." I whispered kindly.

"Brother," Al's voice mumbled, Aeris stifled her cries to look up to Alphonse's suit of armour.

"Alphonse!" she exclaimed grinning broadly.

I shot him a look to ask him where the heck he's been, he merely shrugged his large metal shoulders, before looking down to Aeris. "How are you Aeris?" He asked her kindly.

"I'm really well thank you! I'm really sorry I can't really remember you and Edward at the moment, brother says I've lost a little of my memory. But it will come back soon the Doctor told me!" she was suddenly very happy; her eyes were bright when she looked to Al and I sighed stepping away from her.

"I'm really glad to hear that." Al mumbled, we exchanged nervous glances and I was pleased to see he had realized faster than I did that this wasn't exactly Tornado looking back at us. "You have a lot of transmutation circles around you, do you know alchemy Aeris?"

She grinned, "I'm learning! Of course I am very good, it's only to be expected. I am very clever you know." Suddenly I couldn't help myself I burst out laughing, now that sounded like the Aeris who I met in Mustangs office that day. She frowned. "Why is that funny?"

"You just sounded like someone I know." I told her carefully, wiping the tears from my eyes. Al shot me an unimpressed look.

"Do you two know any alchemy?" She asked softly. I went to take my pocket watch from my pocket.

"Only a little. But we're not any good." Al muttered, instantly staring at me until I put the pocket watch away.

She smiled, "Was that a state alchemist pocket watch?" She asked smirking, my jaw dropped I didn't even take it out . . .

"urrr yeah."

"WOW!" She exclaimed jumping to her feet, "Can I see?" She asked eagerly.

"Urrrr . . ." I began uncertainly. But before I could utter another word she held the watch in her hands her eyes lingering on the sliver, she was smiling. "and you're really young. . .That's so awesome." How the heck did she get her hands on that?

"What's your title?" she asked.

"The Fullmetal Alchemist." I said with a smug smile. She frowned.

"Well that doesn't make any sense."

Al laughed as I stared at her, "It would make sense for your older brother." She gestured towards Al.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN OLDER?!" I roared Al placed a firm hand on my shoulder.

She rolled her eyes, "Sorry I didn't mean to get you angry, it's just he is taller that you-"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLLING A PEA SIZED BEAN YOU CAN ONLY SEE-"

She shoved the watch back into my hands with raised eyebrows, "I didn't say that." She said simply.

I stared at her, "It seems you're self-conscious with your height." She mumbled, "I am sorry, I get annoyed when people call be small as well." She gave me a soft smile which seemed to wash away any of my earlier frustration. "Even though I would like to add I didn't call you small."

"Sorry about my brother." Al muttered apologetically.

"It's okay. Anyway you were going to tell me why you're called Fullmetal? Is it because of your Automail?"

"What?"

She suddenly laughed, "Oh well when you placed your hand on your shoulder, your fingers didn't feel soft enough for hands, and when you walk your feet make different noises."

I stared and her childish face grinned, "I told you I was clever."

Al and I looked at each other before both of us began to laugh.

"What's the matter?" She demanded folding her arms.

"It's just . . . you keep reminding us of someone." Al told her.

"Who?"

"You know them, it's just you've forgotten them for now." I replied instantly.

She was glaring at us, with fierce eyes and she suddenly looked a lot like the Aeris we knew. It made me smile fondly, "Don't look at us like that." I muttered.

"You're being mean!" She exclaimed in annoyance.

"No we're not." Al said softly, "We're sorry if we annoyed you."

She looked to Al with frustration. "Pfft."

I smiled, "Come on . . .we've got to go now. Don't let us leave with you in a mood with us." I suggested.

She suddenly looked to us sadly, "You're going?!"

"We have to." Al said softly, "We'll come visit you again soon though."

Her tear-filled eyes widened. "I dun wan' you to go." She mumbled.

"Sorry Tornado," Alphonse glared at me, "I mean Aeris." I smiled.

"What did you call me Tornado for?"

"Just a nick name."

"A weird one." She answered.

"We'll see you soon." Al told her. She stared at him.

"When you see me next time I'll be able to know who you are," She said grinning and she gently nudged Al in his armour, the sound of metal ringing around the room.

She gasped, and purposely knocked into him again, I ran my fingers through my hair . . .great I knew what was coming next.

"THE ARMOUR IS EMPTY!" She roared.

"I know." I mumbled.

She shot me a look through narrowed eyes, "I don't understand, is that possible?"

"Apparently so." I said with a roll of my eyes.

She looked to Al curiously, "How interesting." She whispered.

"Isn't it just." I said under my breathe.

"Umm . . Aeris we really should be going." Al began.

"Okay," She said instantly.

I looked to her, "what?"

"I understand," she laughed, "I'll work out how you're possible when you're away." She said gently.


	13. Chapter 13 Disappeared

**I know I haven't updated in a while, and this isn't a very exiting chapter. But it needs to be done. Maes Hughes T-T R.I.P ! **

(Roy Mustang)

I smothered my face in my hands when I heard her cough, I looked up to see Rizas soft eyes staring at me. "Sir,"

"What's the matter Riza?" I asked instantly noticing her solemn expression immediately.

"The hospital phones-" I sighed rendering her silent.

"What has my sister done?"

"Disappeared."

My fist clenched and I fixated her with an intense expression, she just looked to me and muttered, "The hospital phoned to say they can't find her anywhere but they found a note on her bed. She wrote "thanks a lot for your help, don't worry so much about the insane one."" Riza told me carefully.

I shook my head incredulously, "She's regained her memories. I know where she is."

(Aeris Mustang)

I looked down at the grave stone; my heart was pounding heavily in my chest. "You idiot." I hissed. "Why did you go and get yourself killed?" I asked him angrily. Then I paused as if I was waiting for a reply, I stood very still my fists clenched; listening to the wind rustle the leaves at the grass. When no one answered my eyes began to water. "You were supposed to help my brother! What's the idiot going to do now without you keeping an eye on him . . .? " I paused, "what am I supposed to do without you looking after me, eh?" I whispered. Then suddenly tears poured down my checks and fell to the dirt tainting the ground like raindrops as the earth absorbed the water. I collapsed to my knees and slammed my fists into the grass roughly.

"I'm so sorry Hughes, you've always been there for me and I wasn't able to help you in the end" my voice managed between gentle sobs. "I will find out who did this to you though." I said coolly my voice breaking and cracking as my tears continued to run down my face. I smiled softly rubbing my eyes. "Gracia taught me how to make apple pie the other day." I said, "She taught Winry as well. We were going to make one for you. But don't worry, I'm sure you've got plenty of apple pies up where you are, and I promise I'll keep an eye on Gracia and Elicia. I'll also try and make sure brother doesn't do anything hasty as usual." I sighed.

That was when I was silent for a very long while, sadness soared threw me and each second my cries grew loader. I found that I simply couldn't stop crying. It was impossible, how could I have let this happen? This was all my fault I buried my face into the grass. Oh god . . . This was all my fault. If I had only got that sooner, a few seconds sooner. I would have been able to do something. I could have stopped him from dying. Now he's gone.

My uncle has left me forever.

I will never see his face again. I covered my mouth my tears falling against the skin of my hands, very slowly I forced myself to move away from his grave stone, standing over it. Looking at hit with a mournful glance, grief is a painful thing. Your heart feels heavy in your chest like an ache, like you won't be able to hold its weight anymore. Like slowly you're going to waste away and be swallowed up by your own sadness. Perhaps you think I'm being over dramatic. But I just lost a friend and an Uncle. I'm allowed to feel this way.

Suddenly I stiffened, I heard a twig snap. "Oh so you're finally here are you?"

"I knew I'd find you here." It was my brothers' stern voice; I glanced over my shoulder to see Roy Mustang standing in parallel in his azure military uniform. I quickly wiped the tears away from my eyes. Roy sighed, "come on Aeris let's go." I felt his warm hand on my shoulder, and I suddenly sobbed once more, burying my head in my hands. Roy made no move to comfort me, but he kept his hand firmly on my shoulder in a gesture of kindness. I knew my brother was there, he was kindly allowing me to have this moment to mourn Hughes's death in my own space.

Without thinking and unintentionally as if it was instinct I wrapped my arms around my brother placing my face upon his chest, Roy embraced me gently. "Aeris." He whispered softly as I cried gently in his arms.

"Make it go away brother." I mumbled. "Please."

Roy didn't utter a word, yet his grip on me tightened. We both held each other in our sadness allowing the world to drag around us. Nothing really mattered right now.

"What are you doing out of hospital?" Roy asked me suddenly.

"I escaped."

He chuckled, "You escaped?" He asked.

"I woke up covered in toy cars," I muttered at his chest, "so I got out of bed and scratched my head looking at chalk that smothered the floor and wonky transmutations circles that seemed to fill every inch of the room. I reckoned I lost my memory. Then suddenly it hit me and I remembered." I shuddered, "I found Hughes brother, I saw him. I saw his body. He was dead. Then I can't remember anything. It's like someone as simply taken my memories away from me. It's like my feelings went into over drive and tried to bloke these feelings so I forgot. " I told him erratically shaking my head as I did so, unaware of the volume of my voice.

"Calm down." Roy soothed, and his lips brushed my forehead.

I was forgetting something important.

Something had happened.

I had seen something.

I can't quiet remember what it was.

But somewhere deep down a memory stirred.

One memory I hadn't thought of for many a year.


	14. Chapter 14 I used to have a friend

(Aeris Mustang)

So I guess you think you know me pretty well by now? Well you don't. Not really.

I guess you know I committed taboo, and you've probably guess it, I am pretty clever.

You know I don't get on with many people.

And I bet you think I'm really cocky huh?

I don't get on with people.

People have always told me what I'm good at, what I'm bad at, what I can't do, what I should never do, who I should like, Who I shouldn't, what kind of person I am . . .yadda yadda.

You know I don't get on with people.

One of the reasons why, is because I like to prove them wrong.

I will not conform to their expectations.

I won't.

I refuse.

I used to have a friend, when I was younger.

But I can never seem to remember his name anymore.

A little boy with dark hair and black eyes.

I hugged my knees to my chest, staring out the window. My brother has just transferred to Central, so we lived here together now.

I could see him every day working things out, he'd come home with a different sparkle in his eyes.

Very slowly my brother was piecing things together. He was catching up.

And I didn't want him to.

* * *

I wandered down the hallway desperately looking for my brother, "Hey Tornado." A voice called.

I froze and glanced over my shoulder, my eyes met with Edward Elric whose face was saddened. I sighed, "Hey Fullmetal." I saluted him calmly.

For a while we didn't utter a single word just stared at each other we both didn't have words for what we wanted to say to one another. "Are you okay?" Ed suddenly asked.

"No." I said instantly. "Are you?"

"I've been better." He muttered.

"You know about Hughes-"

"Yes." He whispered, I nodded.

"I know it's hard but-"

"It's okay Aeris you don't need to say anything." He told me sternly.

I sighed. "Yes, I understand."

We stood still for a while, "A-aeris. Are you sure you okay?"

I looked up to him with a raised eyebrow, "I said I wasn't okay?"

"Oh yeah, I mean . . .I went to visit you in the hospital and-"

"Oh," I laughed without humour, "Sorry about that." I smiled softly at him.

"Aeris, you were like a kid,"

"I probably was.," I said with a frown.

Our eyes connected and I saw something within those golden orbs I had never seen before, was it worry?

Was Fullmetal worried about me?

"Well I better go," I said quickly unaware that my checks had turned a pale shade of pink. Ed looked to me curiously, but when he saw my blush he looked away awkwardly.

"Yeah me to."

"Well I'll see you later." I told my feet.

"Yeah, Alphonse and I will come looking for you or something. Oh and Winry's here as well."

My eyes sparkled, "Miss Automail?" I asked.

He laughed, "Yeah . . ."

"Good good, well I'll see you all later," I muttered, we were still stubbornly refusing eye contact. Shuffling nervously.

"Yeah yeah of course, umm bye Tornado." He said looking at me. My eyes connected with his briefly before I turned on my heel and left him standing there.

* * *

I kicked the door open, my eyes settling on the large suit of armour that was intimidating to look at, he rested his head in his hands, Vatos mouth dropped open. "Aeris!" he exclaimed.

I rolled my green eyes at him, "Hello Falman, you feeling okay?"

"Who the hell is this?" Barry the chopper grumbled.

I shot him a glare, "My name is Aeris Mustang also the known as the Tornado alchemist."

"Another alchemist eh?" he mumbled.

"Aeris! What the hell are you doing here?!" Vato asked sternly.

I grinned at him, "Went looking for my brother and I beat it out of him. I know he knows about Laboratory 5 and all that jazz. . . and here I am. Oh . . . Barry . . . I need to talk to you."

Barry looked up to me, "Is she the girl that Mustang told me not to say a thing to?"

"That would be her." Vato said instantly.

My eyebrows furrowed. "I have ways of getting information out of people."

"yes yes we all know you do, the infamous Colonels sister who learns everything about everyone with a single glance." Vato smiled at me fondly.

"How about you leave me watching Barry, Falman? Go have a break. I'll stay here and keep him company. I'm sure you're tried-"

"Nice try Aeris."

I sighed, and looked down at the chest board, Barry was losing. I smiled somewhat, "Fancy a game?" I muttered to Vato.

"I'll finish beating him and then you can sure," He took a swig from the wine bottle that was perched on the table and I shut the door behind me.

"Evening paper!" A voice cried.

"Finally." Vato said with a happy sigh.

"I'll get it," I said with a dismissive wave, leaning down to pick up the paper.

"What the paper again?" Barry mumbled.

"He has to look after a psychopath all day, I think looking forward to the paper is all he has." I told him.

Vato took the paper off me, and I watched his eyes suddenly widen. Barry and I exchanged glances. Vato suddenly ran to the phone, and he began talking in a slightly raised tone. I glanced to Barry and shrugged. Barrys large metal frame forced himself off the chair, "What's the deal?" Barry and I asked in unison, Vato politely ignored us.

"Airam, George, Oliver, 4649." He muttered into the receiver, Barry and I both advanced onto the paper.

Barry stared at the paper and muttered, "It's the lady from back then!"

I snatched the paper from his metal fingertips curiosity bubbling inside me. My eyes lingered on the sheets of tattered paper and I let out a small gasp. "It's her."

Suddenly my whole body was shaking my grip tightening on the pieces of paper. "Oi, girlie are you alright?"

"It can't be." I whispered, "I've got to do something." I mumbled.

"Wait a second Aeris let me talk to your brother."


	15. Chapter 15 partners in crime

(Aeris Mustang)

"This is absolutely insane." I snapped at Barry coldly. Tugging at the balaclava that smothered my face, "Damn this thing I can't breathe" I complained.

"Stop complaining," Barry replied. I was dressed entirely black, every inch of my body was covered, all that could be seen was a pair of dark green eyes, my bare feet and my slender fingers that gripped a sword. I was a silent silhouette assisting Barry the chopper in his mission.

The sound of shouting and running could be heard once more. "Hide, don't get court in the crossfire."

"Yeah yeah I get it." I mumbled and I slipped into the darkness once more. Before I heard a series of gunshots and terrified voices shouting "what's with this guy?! Guns don't work on him at tall."

I laughed to myself, Yeah cause he's an affixed soul. There was another wave of load noises screams and groans until I heard Barry mumble, "You coming out now?"

"I suppose so," I walked out of my hiding place to find a bunch of limp soldiers lying on the floor. I laughed loudly, "brilliant Barry," I high fived him. "Is it bad that this is kind of exiting?"

Barry sighed, "You're getting a thrill out of this aren't you."

I smiled underneath my mask, "Is it that obvious." Barry laughed coldly.

"It's annoying not being able to cut him up." He muttered in annoyance.

"Why do you say things like that? It's creepy." I told him with my eyes narrowed.

"Hello! Guy who's not affected my guns." A cheerful voice mumbled. "Could you let me out of here." One of the prisoners waved at us from inside his cell gesturing to the bars.

"Who are you?" Barry and I mumbled together.

He was a happy looking guy, with a bright smile and unfamiliar style of clothes. "Are you foreign?" I asked curiously. He nodded at me.

"I'm from Xing." His black hair was tied off his face however some strands hung over his face.

"Xing don't they perform medical alchemy there?!" I suddenly exclaimed,

"Mmmm hmm." The guy said dismissively, "Now about these bars."

"If you tell me about medical alchemy, I'll let you out." He suddenly grinned.

"It's a deal!" He said cheerfully.

"Barry if you please. . . ." Barry was already walking down the hall.

"Come on, we have no time to spend with him," Barry told me glancing over his metal shoulders.

"Awww Barry!" I complained chasing after him, "You don't understand!"

"Go save him some other time!" He growled, I pouted it was safe to say I wasn't impressed what so ever. Suddenly I stopped in my tracks.

"Barry." My voice whispered, he turned around slowly and we both looked to the prisoner with fierce eyes.

"What country did you say you were from?" Barry mumbled.

"Xing." He said.

Barry nodded at me and I swung my sword at a lock that kept the prisoner encaged. The door swung open and the man stood there looking surprised. "Come with us." Said with a wink swinging my sword over my head.

"Thank you!" he said gratefully.

I smiled, "Now about that alchemy of yours."

"Oh yeah about that. . ." He rubbed the back of his head, I shot him a cold glare and he stepped back into his cell. "I'm not an alchemist." With one swift movement my sword was pressing against his throat.

"What." I urged.

"I'm not an alchemist." He repeated.

My eyes widened, "you little-"

"Come on." Barry snapped at the both of us.

I glared at Barry then and the foreign man. "Fine." Then I sulked off Barry in toe. Looking into each of the cells individually.

"She's down here somewhere Barry." I said darkly.

Barry sighed, "Stop sulking we have a job to do."

"Yeah yeah," I grumbled, taking orders from a psycho is this was the world has come to.

"Stop right there," More guards rushed down the corridors. I sighed.

"I'll deal with this lot." I said darkly. Then I faced the guards my sword aloft, "Come on then."

Each guard that approached me I thrust the handle of my sword into their stomachs, I threw a bunch of elaborate kicks there way, they were unable to dodge, and I was so fast they didn't have time to shot a single bullet. In a matter of seconds they were sprawled across the floor.

I smiled at Barry, "You're strong."

I winked at him, "you haven't seen anything yet." I said with a laugh.

The man shrugged, "Not bad." And walked past me casually.

"What do you mean NOT BAD?" I exclaimed as Barry laughed. He waved at me dismissivly and I ran to catch up with him.

"What is that even supposed to mean, not bad?" the man laughed gently.

"You're alright kid."

"Don't call me kid!" I shouted before glancing over my shoulder and muttering. "We're nearly there Barry." I muttered, "How about you go ahead?"

"Yeah yeah," I grabbed the man by his arm forcing him to stop. Barry walked ahead of us. And suddenly all we heard was him mutter.

"Hello Honey. I've finally find you."

"Creep." I said under my breath, "Poor Maria is going to have a heart attack when she sees him."

The man nodded in agreement. "oh what's your name by the way?" I asked him suddenly.

"Ummm . . . Ling Yao."

"Ling, I'm Tornado." I offered him my hand and he shock it firmly, smiling at me pleasantly. We heard the snap of a cell door and Maria exclaim, "You were at research laboratory 5."

"STOP SCARING THE WOMAN!" I shouted at him with disbelief. Ling smiled at me.

"What are you two even doing?" He asked.

"Confidential information." I replied.

"That;s a misunderstanding!" I heard Marias voice exclaim, I sighed.

"What is he doing?" I muttered to myself, "HURRY THE FUCK UP, THERE ARE PEOPLE COMING!" I shouted impatiently.

"BARRY!" I persisted, Maria Ross suddenly marched out of the cell and I sighed in relief. She looked worn down, bags underneath her eyes, dirt and grease in between her strands of hair. Her eyes lingered on us.

"Who are you-"

"No time to explain." I mumbled, "come on Barry we have to get out of here!"


	16. Chapter 16 This is how it works

(Aeris Mustang)

Well, I suppose this is how it works right?

Not everything's perfect.

In fact pretty much nothing is perfect. Relationships are fragile things I suppose.

And right now I'm in the Dog House.

Granted he thinks my brother has charcoaled Miss Ross but still . . . What have I done? Absolutely nothing, pfft you go saved someone's life and this is what you get?! I bet Barry has it easy right now, he's probably lounging about somewhere enjoying himself and I have carry on creeping around. Damned Psychopath.

Okay so what happened? I bet that's what you wandering? Well basically our little plan has been completed, Maria Ross is safely out of the country and we have a charcoaled replica of her over here. That's basically the jist of things. After Barry and I smuggled Maria and our little friend from Xing out of the prison we met into . . .now you've guessed it . . .the Elric brothers. My life couldn't get any better . . . seriously someone's got in for me. You'd think they would have stopped with the bad luck and all, but they just keep it coming. There's me with a sword and a balaclava, that Ling guy, and a mass murderer chillin' down an ally with an escaped convict who we were trying to smuggle out of the country. And then the two brothers roll down the corner none the wiser and mess shit up.

But after a little sparing I nudged Maria Ross down the road to the warehouse district to meet up with my brother (which was absolutely, utterly not planned what so ever hahaha yeah right, what can I say I'm a genius? ) then KABOOM. Maria Ross got sizzled.

Barry and I decided it was time to scatter, Ling popped along as you do and we disappeared into the darkness. But then after our extremely awkward encounter next to Marias corpse (I came to check on brother cause I'm nice like that and I had to go run into Mr Armour and Mr short tempered. . . .haha do you get it SHORT tempered? I am actually hilarious . . . .) We had another encounter, we were waiting outside the room in which "Marias body" was being examined by the Doctor, once he had confirmed it was here my brother and I were ready to leave. My brother then told The Mayor he needed a vacation and I watched Fullmetal in the corner of my eye his eyes narrowing with hatred. As my brother and I began to walk away I heard a metallic ring and a smash, Edward had obviously kicked something in a tantrum.

"Stop being so pathetic." I growled spinning around with furrowed eyebrows. He looked to me coldly.

"What." He snapped with clenched fists.

"You heard what I said Fullmetal Alchemist, learn to control yourself." I said darkly. His eyes widened with rage and he stormed over towards me and suddenly I began to laugh, he made an abrupt halt. "You're so childish; you jump to conclusions without taking a second to appreciate a situation-"

"YOU WANT ME TO APPRECIATE THIS SITUATION!" He roared.

"Stop twisting my words and just take the time to think about how others feel," I said coolly.

"Stop spewing bullshit."

I snorted, "This is a sad time, and there have been too many deaths. Maria Ross included. I understand you must be feeling-"

"You understand nothing."

I reached out so my fingers clutched his shirt and I pulled him of his feet, "You have no idea what I do and don't understand." I said calmly, releasing him from grasp. "So stop acting so childish. Oh and Edward you're the one who doesn't understand." With a final glare his way I left with my brother refusing to look back and any of them knowing that their eyes would be watching us both leave and I hated it. I hated being judged.

"On the contrary Aeris, I think you'll find you're being childish." I heard my brother whisper, I clenched my fists.

* * *

(Edward Elric)

I had never hated someone so much.

My fists clenched and my check stung from where he had hit me. I would never forgive him for this. My breath was heavy as I looked down at the remains of Marias body. When I looked up however, once I ripped my eyes away from her now charcoaled skin a figure stood before me.

A girl with wild black curls that fell down to her waste, deep green eyes that were the colour of the trees leaves in the summer, her skin as pale as snow in the starlight, one foot bare and dirty the other Automail, a delicate pale green dress hung on her slender figure. Her face expressed no emotion what so ever, not even the mere hint of a tear was present.

"Aeris," Alphonse whispered.

She fixated us with her darkened heavy orbs, "Forgive my brother," She said quietly staring at us.

"What." I cried.

She sighed, "You don't understand,"

"Look what he's done!" I screamed at her. "Look what your bastard of a brother has done." Suddenly she moved so fast I could barely keep track of her actions and Alphonse and I fell to the floor in a heap. She towered over us. She had kicked me in the chest with such strength both Alphonse and I had been thrown to the floor. My eyes widened.

Her eyes were a blaze, "Don't insult my brother." She snarled, my body stiffened and I looked to her suspiciously.

"Aeris, what are you doing here?" I asked her, forcing myself off the ground.

"What?"

"Why are you here?"

She stared. "Because I wanted to see if my brother was alright."

"I guess it's a reasonable alibi." I said to her darkly.

"Fullmetal, Alphonse. I am so sorry about this," She turned away from us both her hair dancing in the wind as if I waterfall of the night sky poured down her back. I watched her leave like I had her brother a few minutes earlier hatred for the Mustangs soured threw my body.

"I hate her." I mumbled.

"No you don't." Alphonse whispered looking down to Maria with a sad expression, very gently his solid silver fingers brushed against Maria's skin, "Sleep well Second Lieutenant Ross." His voice whispered gently.


	17. Chapter 17 Of course I'm fucking okay

(Roy Mustang)

Bang, Bang, Bang, Bang, Bang. I placed the book on the floor and sighed, "What the hell is going on in there?" I mumbled.

Bang, Bang, Bang, Bang, Bang, with a heavy groan I forced myself off the sofa and knocked on Aeris's door. "Oi, you alight in there?" A load demented laugh echoed around her bedroom and with a sense of dread I opened the door. "Aeris?"

She was sitting in the corner of the room laughing to herself rocking back and forth, back and forth, back and forth, her eyes glistening from the light of the moon which seeped from in-between the gap in her curtains. She didn't even acknowledge my presence. "It's time for bed, what are you doing –"

Another laugh escaped her lips this one was longer and colder and it made me shiver. Bang, Bang, Bang, Aeris slammed her head continually on the wall; I immediately let out a load gasp and ran to her aid pulling at her shoulders to keep her from banging her head against the wall. She tried to pull away from me crying loudly her fingers clawing at my skin and I grimaced biting down on my lip. "Aeris, for Christ sake-"

"Let me go!" She cried wriggling and writhing in my arms.

I held her tightly my fingers gripping her shoulders, "Stop it now."

"Please," I heard her whimper and I stiffened my eyes lingering on her for a long while. "Please." She repeated and suddenly I felt her shake and I realized she was crying. She used to get into states like this often, banging her head on the wall, pulling at her hair or pinching her skin . . . it had been a while since she had done any of the latter. At the moment all that happened was she'd lose her memory, faint or scream. Episodes like this were much less common that before. Perhaps she was beginning to develop immunity? Or some kind of resistance?

She hugged her knees and sobbed, "Please."

"Aeris?"

She ignored me.

"Sister?" I whispered.

"Please."

"Please what?"

She shook her head her fingers gripping at her hair her eyes wide with fear. "Please don't let them,"

"Don't let them?"

"I don't want to," She cried loudly and then in a fit of terror she tried to slam her head on the wall leaping out of my arms but I grabbed her by the waste pulling her back to my chest and I sunk to the floor cradling her like a child.

"What don't you want to do?" I muttered.

Tears streamed from her checks. "I don't want to." She told me desperately her fingers cupping at my check her eyes looking at me as if I was a stranger to her. "I want to go home."

"You are home Aeris."

She shook her head and buried her face in my chest, "I want to go home."

"Aeris I promise you your safe here okay?"

I load painful scream ripped from her throat, "I'm frightened. . ."

Jeez . . . She knows how to make my heart ache doesn't she?

"Please Aeris listen to me okay?" She shook her head; I forced her to look at me staring deep into her tear filled eyes, "You listening?"

She stared, "okay, look it's me yeah? Your brother? Do you remember me?" she didn't reply so I continued, "Do you remember what happened the other day Aeris? You were brilliant yeah? You told me yourself, you said "What can I say brother? Just cause I'm not the same as I once was doesn't mean I've lost my genius," do you remember? And then you shouted at Fullmetal? You told him he was being childish? Come on Aeris, it's okay now, you're getting better." Her eyes widened and she whimpered, "What happened to I'm Aeris Mustang and I don't cry because I'm amazing and I have nothing to cry over?"

"I don't mean that." She muttered.

I smiled somewhat, "See? You're calming down now eh?" She rubbed her eyes and her fingers gripped at my T-shirt, "Do you want a glass of milk?"

"No. I'm okay, I'm always fucking okay." She said darkly.

My face hardened, "Aeris come on don't be like that, you're getting better."

She pushed herself away from me leaping to her feet, "No I'm not!" She said loudly. "I'm not getting better! For fucks sake I'm getting better at pretending I'm better!"

My fists clenched, "Aeris-"

"No don't bother, I'm just . . . I'm just," she smothered her face in her hands and I heard her cry as I joined her on my feet, "I'm so tired . . . all the time, I'm so sick of everything! I can't get away from it, I'm never going to get better, there's no hope for me anymore."

"Aeris please don't say that," I mumbled.

She gasped, "I don't know what to do brother, I really don't know . . . I can't escape the voices or the images, or the feelings, or the fact that I don't remember. . . It's depressing. It's exhausting. I- I . . . Sometimes I think I . . . .I just want to . . . "

"Don't you dare." I said coldly. "Please don't say what I think you're going to say." She lowered her hands and her deep green eyes looked at me. "Please Aeris don't say it." Her shoulders began to shake, and I took a step towards her, by finger brushing her black hair from her face revealing a dark bruise and lump on her forehead.

"Could you leave me alone."

"Aeris-"

"Please." I nodded at her and began to walk away from her exiting the room and shutting the door behind me, once the door was shut I heard a load thump and a scream of annoyance. I knew she had punched the wall; she has a tendency of punching walls if she's upset. My fists clenched and I heard her begin to sob from behind the door, she's my sister. She wouldn't allow me back in there; it would only cause her trouble or distress if I tried to comfort her. But I heard her crying and I could hear her words echoing around my head "sometimes I think I . . . Just want to." I gritted my teeth, what were you going to say Aeris? And before I knew it tears were pouring down my face and there was nothing I could do about it.


	18. Chapter 18 We help eachother

(Aeris Mustang)

"Turn around Aeris."

"No. I don't want to."

"Why it's only me,"

"No it's not though is it? You're not actually there are you?" I wiped my eyes dry my fingers trebling. I heard the voice laugh from behind me.

"Aeris please."

I covered my ears with my palms, "Leave me alone,"

"I am god,"

"Fuck off."

"I am the universe. I am Truth."

"Please."

"Or whole."

"Leave me alone,"

"Or one."

"Please." I sunk to my knees sobbing loudly.

"In other words I am you."

"Leave me the fuck alone!" I spun around my eyes wide with anger and my eyes met with a child, his eyes were dark black and a mop of tidy black hair hung on his head. Suddenly my whole body started shaking, "You."

"I'm you friend though aren't I?"

I started laughing incredulously, "what the fuck?"

"Aeris Mustang," The boy smiled.

"Selim Bradley,"

That's who the boy was . . . Standing in front of me. Selim Bradley the Fuhrers son and I really didn't understand for a moment what my mind was playing at now.

"I don't want to do it." I said the words without wanting to.

"I thought we were friends?" The boy whispered.

"I don't want to do it!" I shouted furiously, "I've changed my mind!" I had to stop this. I didn't like what was going on . . . not for one second so without thinking I threw myself at the wall smashing my head on the side.

"Go away, Little boy." I snapped harshly. Bang, Bang, Bang, Bang. . . "Please . . . G-go away!"

My fists clenched I continued to smack my head against the brick wall.

"Aeris Mustang huh?" Another voice drawled, "What a strange little runt you are." I heard another voice . . .Bang. Bang. Bang. A cold harsh laugh filled my ears, and something wet, thick and smelt somewhat salty poured down my check. Bang. Bang. Bang. "My friend here says you're going to commit taboo?"

"You are troublesome little Aeris." A woman laughed gently, "He's already dead."

"She's not well Colonel, you're lucky you got her here in time otherwise I don't think she would have made it."

"Who are you beautiful?"

I began to cry as voices laughed in my skull, muttering things, screaming things, my mind couldn't take it.

"Leave me alone . . .please . . ." I cried to myself sinking to the floor no allowing myself to open my eyes to frightened of what I'd see in my bedroom, too afraid to see whose eyes were peering at me through the darkness.

"Aeris you are a brave little girl you know that right?" I heard my brother whisper quietly and amongst all the other noise I tried to focus on his words, "You're going to wake up soon aren't you?" I felt his warm hand wrap itself around mine and it squeezed, "I promised mum I'd look after you, please be okay," Suddenly I heard him cry and I cried too squeezing his fingers tightly. "DOCTOR! DOCTOR! COME QUICKLY SHE'S HOLDING MY HAND! DOCTOR!"

Bang. Bang. Bang. I forced my eyes wide open.

There was nobody in my bedroom. The room was utterly empty, my brother wasn't holding my hand and there wasn't a little boy here anymore. I was breathing heavily sweat dripping down my forehead.

Bang. Bang. Bang. I glanced up to the apartment door . . . knocking? Who would come here? "Aersi?! Hello are you in?"

Alphonse?

Alphonse Elric.

* * *

(Alphonse Elric)

The door swung open and I gasped as when Aeris came into view, her forehead was cut open blood trickling down her face. "Alphonse!" She cried, "What's happened to you?! You have no arm! And your face?!"

"Never mind me I'm fine, but Aeris you've hurt yourself?"

She looked to me baffled for a moment then suddenly she smiled and her fingers brushed the blood, she examined the crimson with a sigh, "Oh this, it's nothing don't worry about it." She shivered and I watched closely as her fingers pinched the skin of her arms her eyes were darting all over the please, and sweat clung to her skin.

"Aeris are you alright?" I asked her gently.

"Oh yeah don't worry I'm fine," She smiled gently, "Alphonse what are you doing here? Are you okay?"

"Aeris, I need to tell you about some things," I scratched my metal head awkwardly, she pursed her lips.

"Well?"

"Aeris can I come in?"

* * *

She stared at me for a long while, there was something strange about her stare, it was like she was analysing you and taking in every little thing you do and it almost made you feel uncomfortable.

"Homunculus you say?" She buried her face in her hands, "Why is it everything likes to get more and more confusing!" She growled. I said nothing. "Alphonse thank you very much for telling me. I'm going to go make sure my brother is okay."

She stood up going to leave but my metal fingers gripped her wrist tightly and her body froze. "Alphonse you appear to be gripping my wrist."

I let go suddenly "Oh sorry," She turned to face me her wild black curls bouncing.

"What's the matter?" Her green eyes sparkled.

"Aeris can I talk to you about something?" She looked to me suspiciously.

"Yes I guess so, Alphonse have I done something."

I shook my head, "No, no you haven't. It's just I'm worried about you."

Her eyes widened and her face turned as white as a sheet, "What?"

"Umm . . .it's just you don't seem very well."

She smiled, "I'm not very well."

"Oh."

"Alphonse don't worry about me nobody else does." She told me softly placing a hand on my shoulder; I wander if she was warm? I wander if her soft skin would feel like satin against mine.

"Don't say that." I told her firmly.

"Why?"

"I know your brother cares about you."

"Of course."

"And my brother and Winry worry about you," I told her.

She looked to me with narrowed eyes, "oh?" She questioned.

"We all worry about you,"

"What's the point?"

"Why are you shutting me out?" I said as I stood up brushing her hand from my shoulder, I towered over her and she looked to me with a strange expression.

"I'm not; the world's just shutting me out. And it always has done even before I went loony." Her voice was dangerous as if she was daring me to question her I let out a long heavy sigh.

"Aeris don't disregard the people who want to help you. Maybe you need to accept peoples help."

"Were you offering me help Alphonse?" She said with a grin, "Alphonse I appreciate the sentiment, but I have spent four years in and out of hospitals, visiting therapists, I was sectioned for two years, I have a constant supply of doctors checking up on me, I spend half of my time chillin' in a hospital getting poked and gapped at. The rest of my time I'm left in my brothers' wretched apartment. I spend day and night on my own, waiting for him to stroll in after work and check me over to make sure I haven't hurt myself or I am still "sane". Don't talk to me about accepting peoples help. I have no choice, because for four years I have been incapable of helping myself."

Suddenly my hand wrapped around her holding her tightly with one large metal arm, I heard her gasp and she looked up to me with baffled eyes, "What are you doing?"

"Hugging you." I said simply.

Her lips tugged at a smile, "Are you pitying me?"

"No, we're friends Aeris I wouldn't pity you."

"Friends? Is this what friends do hug each other?"

"We help each other."


	19. Chapter 19 Tell me about her

(Aeris Mustang)

Ever felt the world is spinning too fast that you can't keep up? The more you run to try and catch up with the fucking thing the more it leaves you behind. You can't breathe because your lungs are full up with so much crap that it's causing you to suffocate? You can't stand up straight and walk forwards because there's this heavy load on your shoulders that causes you to collapse, you feel like for some reason the force of gravity is far too harsh on you the ground might just swallow you whole.

It's a really fantastic feeling.

Honestly, it's top notch.

Brother sent me home, he told me to gather up some things and he'd arrange for me to stay in the hospital with him or something, he didn't want me to stay at home alone for quite frankly obvious reasons, if I go loopy who's to stop me from jumping out the window or something?

* * *

(Edward Elric)

I stared intensely at Mustang who sighed deeply, "Fullmetal?"

He looked so vulnerable in the hospital bed, so utterly pathetic it was almost painful. Aeris was sleeping soundly in the chair next to him, her eyes resting; her hair draped over her shoulders, her hands clutching her arms.

"Tell me about her." I muttered suddenly.

"What do you want to know?"

"Why is she unwell?"

Roy looked at me for a long time, "She's told you the story hasn't she?"

"I want to hear it from you."

"No."

"Why?"

His eyes narrowed, "Thank you for bringing her here, I am very grateful."

My fists clenched, "I could hardly leave her in that state on her own could I?"

"Thank you none the less, she's safe now-"

"Do you worry about her?"

"What a stupid question to ask of course I do." He paused, "I can tell by the way you're looking at my sister that you do to." He frowned, "Be very careful with her Fullmetal she's not as tough as she makes out."

"I know that."

"Do you though?" I swear I could glimpse sadness in his eyes that I had never seen before.

I closed my eyes tight shut trying to rid myself of the image of Aeris convulsing on the floor crying out at the ceiling. "I know." I glanced down at her sleeping figure and thought for a moment that she was actually quite beautiful. She had this way about her that made me drawn to her, it was her child like movements and the way she'd shoot you a bright smile from over her shoulder. How can anyone going through such pain smile at you like that? How could she just look at me and smile as if nothing ever happened to her? It made me almost sick; it made me want to cry.

I pitied Aeris.

I feel myself wanting to be with her.

I feel myself wanting to keep her safe.

Her delicate laugh, her gentle eyes, her soft smile. . . I wanted to look after her. I wanted to make her better.

"She has honest eyes . . ." I mumbled.

Mustang raised a questioning eyebrow and I sighed, "No matter how many lies she preaches her eyes will always tell the truth." I paused, "How do you cope?"

"I don't want this conversation with you Fullmetal."

"No really. How do you cope, it's got to be pretty shitty seeing her like that. . ." I shivered.

"How bad was she?" His voice was stern.

"I reckon it was pretty bad," I mumbled.

"Fucks sake." Mustang muttered angrily. "Fucking hell she was getting fucking better. It's like a never-ending fucking spiral."

There was silence for a long while and Aeris stirred in her sleep.

"That doesn't matter, just leave her for now. Let the idiot sleep." I told him. He ignored me his fists tightening against his quilt. "Now tell me about how it happened?" I asked him.

* * *

I frowned at the door I could hear Al's voice in the back of my head and I knew he'd be annoyed at me if I didn't see her, with a sigh I knocked. Within seconds the door swung open and Aeris appeared, with heavy bags under her eyes, she had bruises all over her face and arms, a black dress hung off her figure, her feet bear revealing her Automail leg, her hair frizzy and unruly framed her face.

"Fullmetal?" She questioned with widened eyes.

"Aeris."

"What the hell are you doing here?" She growled somewhat pushing past me shutting the door behind her.

"I came to talk to you-"

"Talk to me?"

I narrowed my eyes, "Yeah I wanted to say thanks." She raised an eyebrow.

"I suppose you better come in then?"

* * *

She sat opposite me her dark green eyes lifeless as she accepted my gratitude for Maria Ross with a curt nod and she muttered an apology for shouting at me.

There was something off about her.

Usually she'd be bursting with annoying things to say or snide remarks, today she seemed distant perhaps she was upset her brother was in hospital? I don't know, but there was definitely something not quite right, she was pinching her skin as she sat on the chair, her eyes darting about and I swear I saw a bead of sweat trickle down her forehead and then suddenly she mumbled, "You better go now."

"What?" I said suddenly.

"Well you've said what you've needed to say now can you please go." She snapped.

I raised my eyebrow, "What's the matter with you?"

"Look I really think you should-" She let out a load gasp and collapsed on her knees breathing heavily.

"Shit are you okay?"

Breathing heavily she looked to me with narrowed eyes, "I'm fucking perfect." She muttered pushing herself to her feet.

"Piss off Edward," she managed between gasps. Then her eyes welled up and tears streamed down her face, "It's not my fault. . ." my eyes widened.

"Aeris-"

"I SAID GO!" She shouted, but she was losing stability and her eyes rolled to the back of her head. I quickly threw myself off the chair and caught her in my arms before she fell. She flinched and her body shook against my clothes. Her eyes twitched and I saw a pair of emeralds staring up at me. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"I just stopped you from falling geez. . ." I mumbled, her delicate laugh echoed through my ears.

"That's nice of you." She told me sarcastically. "Put me the fuck down."

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing, I'm fine now let me go," she mumbled sternly, then suddenly her little body pulsated vigorously in my arms.

"Aeris!" I cried giving her a gentle shake.

"Get off me," A voice muttered.

"Aeris," Her eyes lingered on me with terror imbedded into her Irises, tears began to stream down her checks and she lifted her fingers against her ears.

"stop, stop, stop, stop." She muttered desperately.

Bewildered I stared at her, "Tornado?"

"please," Suddenly without a second warning a scream teared from her throat and my whole body stiffened, "Give it back you bastard!" She cried her fingers pulling at her hair, I panicked and tried to shake herself off encase she hurt herself.

Then suddenly I realised with a sense of dread that this is what she meant when she said she'd lost her sanity.


	20. Chapter 20 Winrys sorrows

**Okay so again some of the dialogue in this chapter I do not own you might recognize it from FMA:B episode 23 (: anyway thank you for reading (: !**

(Aeris Mustang)

I yawned and rubbed sleep from my eyes before pulling myself away from my slumber and stumbling out of my bed. My throat felt dry and I needed a glass of water, I began to make my way to the kitchen in the dark. Walking silently I passed my brothers room when a noise ruptured my thoughts.

From behind the door I heard the sounds of sobs.

"Brother . . ." I whispered gently pushing the door ajar.

I glimpsed his figure crumbled in the corner, his face buried in his hands and he was crying softly. "Brother." Roy stiffened and he looked to me with fathomless black eyes.

"What are you doing up again eh?" He said gently shooting me a forced smile. I stood looking at him for a moment.

"Don't cry brother." I muttered before walking over to him and then gently embracing him burying my face in his chest. He cradled me in his strong arms and kissed my forehead.

"I'm not crying," He told me.

"No you're not, sorry brother I didn't realise it was raining," I smiled at me and he laughed gently, "It rained a lot when you were away brother," He was silent; "I thought you'd be happy to be back?"

"Of course I am!" He protested.

"I was worried about you." I felt his grip on me tightening on me as I began to cry.

"It seems to be raining again . . ." He said softly, "You might catch a cold shall we take you back to bed?"

I shook my head, "No? Okay then well whys that?" He said trailing his fingers through my hair.

"You're not happy still."

"I'm happy I'm back and my sister is safe." He said simply. I hugged him tighter and I heard him sigh, "Come on bub bed now."

"You know I'm not a kid anymore,"

"Sorry you're only just eleven to me you're still a kid." He smiled at me.

. . . . . . . . . That was one of those little moments that added to me committing taboo, at least I think it did. Brother cried a lot . . . every night I heard him crying. I wasn't that young then, but I was too young to understand what brother had done in Ishval. Yet, I was old enough to realise whatever he had done must have been bad, because he felt guilty. . . I didn't like hearing him cry.

* * *

You won't believe it! I'm actually involved, something is actually happening! And I'm sane! I'm actually not loony when something cool is going on. Scar is in central!

The brothers are trying to lure out the Homunculi by acting as bait for Scar, I was banned from helping them but do they honestly think that's going to stop me!? This is the most exciting thing that has happened in months. Brother and Riza are off distracting the officials by confusing them . . .( I was not spying on them I promise you) and right this second I can see Captain shorty and Mr "I love Armour" engaging in a full on alchemy fight with Mr Ishval.

Yet, I couldn't help but notice there seems to be something important with his tattoos, Ed keeps glancing at them. I dunno something fishy is going on.

Oh and did I mention my friend from Xing is helping out? And I think he might have a girlfriend, how cute? What's her name Fan? Lan ? Ran? Ran Fan? Pfft I dunno but shortly I shall burst into the action and become a hero I'm just waiting for the right time.

But then it happened.

Winry appeared.

Till now I was just observing.

I was just watching them waiting until they needed my help.

That was my plan.

I'd wait until everything was going to shit for them then I'd stroll in like, "Well it seems you're in a pickle."

Then Ed will shout something along the lines of "Aeris What the hell-"

"Oh shut up Fullmetal just let the pro take over for a bit." Then WHAM! I'd burst into my alchemy kick ass state and everything will be cool.

But now that couldn't happen, my eyes met with Winry as Eds cold voice muttered the one thing he should never have said. "Do you remember the couple which saved you after you killed them shortly after?!" My eyes widened as I watched Winrys face contort to that of pure sadness and I felt my stomach churn as I slowly disappeared into the shadows. I couldn't walk in on this, I just couldn't do it.

For some reason I felt annoyed.

Why did Winry have to turn up?

No, I had no right to feel irritated, how selfish. Winrys just found out that the man before her and killed her parents.

Guilt washed over me.

Then my eyes glanced over to Winry now holding a gun tears streaming down her face. At some point she had fallen to her knees and her eyes were fixated on Scar.

* * *

"Your hands aren't meant for killing people, they're for helping them live." Ed's voice was suddenly as gentle as Al's and my heart began to ache. Then with kind hands he took off his scarlet cloak and placed it around Winry before holding her in his arms as she wept. Then as the soldiers turned up clearing away the rubble I decided to appear.

"ED! WINRY!" My voice echoed and I watched as they turned around to see look at me.

* * *

(Winry Rockbell)

Aeris stood behind us her eyes red, her hair wild she was wearing a long green jumper and a pair of slim fitting black trousers, her feet were bare as usual her Automail leg on display.

"I'll take care of her." She muttered suddenly.

Ed looked to her with thankful eyes, as my heart melted in my chest. "Winry," She shot me a delicate smile and offered me her hand, "Al's still fighting, Ed's gonna have to go." I turned back to Ed briefly pleading him to stay with me.

"Sorry I'll tell you everything when I get back." He stood up and my hand desperately tried to clutch his but he slipped away from me shooting Aeris a look before he left.

And I watched him leave my chest aching my eyes watering. I just sat there and watched him leave. Why am I always waiting? I clutched at Ed cloak pulling it across my chest.

"Come on Winry lets go," Aeris arms held me around my shoulders and she hugged me tightly, "I know about Scar."I looked to her suddenly, "Are you okay?"

"No."

She sighed, "I didn't think so." She gave me a gentle smile. "Ed's right you know, do me a favour and never kill anyone."

Suddenly I laughed and she grinned at me, "You were really brave," She told me, "You have such a strong personality."

"I went to Maes grave today," I told her.

Aeris raised an eyebrow, "ah did you go with Gracia?"

"mmm and Elicia . . ." I whispered.

"That's good of you; Maes never did like to be on his own." She gave me a small smile, "We should go together one day."

"Yes I think he'd like that." I said quietly.

"I do to." She told me gently her grip on me tightening.

"Aeris."

"Mmm hmm."

"You're a state alchemist aren't you?"

"Yep, you're talking to the one and only Tornado Alchemist."

I closed my eyes tight shut; she had to do this for me. Maybe I couldn't do anything, but Aeris was a State Alchemist. . .

"Aeris I have to wait for them." I muttered, "Why is it all I can do is wait?"

She looked to me, "I know how you feel; I thought the same thing when my brother went off to war."

I sighed. I know she understands I can see it in her eyes. Aeris and I were the same. That's why she became I state alchemist and that's why I became an Automail mechanic. "Aeris you have to go for me."

"What? I told Ed I'd-"

"I don't care! You have to go!" I began to cry silently. "You understand, I know you do which is why I'm asking you to go."


	21. Chapter 21 I want you to be safe

(Roy Mustang)

"Do you think she'll recover?" Maes asked me kindly as I stared at my sisters limp figure. Sje was fast asleep a quilt neatly wrapped around her fragile body.

"Not completely." I said simply, "They think she's taken some damage to the brain. Though I'm sure I can arrange for an Automail mechanic for her leg."

"The brain?" Maes asked suddenly surprised. I let out a long heavy sigh.

"I'm afraid they don't understand what's happened." I told him angrily clenching my fists. "They just can't figure out what's wrong with her."

I suddenly felt Maes warm hand on my shoulder, "I'm sure she'll recover all she needs is rest and a supportive older brother. She will make it. She's stronger than most takes after you . . . " Maes mumbled yet I could see his eyes masked doubt. I said nothing but watched as Aeris slowly began to stir. I immediately clutched my eyes as my body stiffened as suddenly her ear piercing screams ripped from her throat. Maes grip on my shoulder hardened.

* * *

A few months after Aeris performed human transmutation I went to find a talented alchemist in Resembool and what I found there shocked me.

That was when I met the Elric brothers.

At the time my sister was saying in hospital her speech was slowly recovering, she was undergoing speech therapy and psychoanalysis, she was taking various drugs to hopefully dampen her symptoms. We tried her with anti-depressants and pills for stress like beta blockers, they talked about psychosurgery. They said they could perform an operation on the frontal lobe and it may help her. They warned me about the side effects. And I immediately declined.

When I found out what had happened in the Elric brother's house I was furious. I don't know why perhaps I was angry that somebody else other than my idiotic sister was foolish enough to even think about human transmutation. But for some reason I felt the need to look after these brothers.

I couldn't look after my sister.

So I would do all I could for them.

(Edward Elric)

I was running as fast as my legs would take me, I had to reach my brother and Scar before something happened.

A hand gripped my wrist and I was spun around violently.

"What the fuc-"

Aeris green eyes were staring at me and for a second I was utterly silent and my body relaxed as she smiled at me. Then it hit me.

"What are you doing?" I asked coldly. "You told me you'd look after Winry."

"And I did and I am doing . . ."

"What are you on about?"

"She can't do anything to help you guys, but I can." She told me softly, then I realised she was still gripping my wrist but her touch was soft now she was holding me gently and I- "Sorry!" She exclaimed pulling her hand away. I gripped her fingers in mine.

"Go back." I told her sharply.

"No." She said with a small smile, tugging her hand away from mine, she looked deep into my eyes and muttered, "We're partners aren't we? We're alike all of us. Trying to get our bodies back . . . besides this is the most fun I've had in ages."

I began to laugh, "You're actually unbelievable." I snapped incredulously.

"Fullmetal, I'm not weak." She said harshly her eyes narrowing, "I didn't become a state alchemist for nothing-"

"Oh come on who do you think you're kidding the Colonel pulled some strings."

She suddenly turned so angry I thought she might actually kill me, she took a step towards me her eyes burning, "the last thing my brother wanted was me to become a state alchemist. I worked for my title. Don't you ever try and take that away from me. It's not fair."

I felt somewhat guilty when I looked at her next, she was serious.

Maybe Aeris is stronger than I think.

"Come on lets go," She said gently.

"No. I can't . . . I don't want you to hurt yourself."

Her eyes widened in surprise, "What?"

"I want you to be safe please just go back with Winry."

Her eyes softened, "Why would care about my safety." She muttered sternly pushing past me, I placed my hand on her shoulder and she froze and I felt her whole body stiffen.

"Please don't touch me," She mumbled. I released my grasp on her, "Let's go Fullmetal your brothers waiting."

She glanced over her shoulder her eyes connecting with mine briefly.

(Alphonse Elric)

Aeris stood in front of Scar a bright smile plastered on her face they were both breathing heavily they had been sparing intently for barely five minutes and Aeris was smothered in bruises and Scar was blood stained. He glanced over to Ed and I when Aeris cried, "No. Leave them. I've told you already I'm your opponent, jeez . . . how many times do you need to be told," She slapped her hands together laughing softly as the wind roared around her.

"I'm not interested in you." Scar growled.

"I'm insulted; I thought you were on a killing spree of state alchemists?" She pulled out her State Alchemist pocket watch and twiddled it around her fingers, "They call me the Tornado Alchemist, and I suppose you've already guessed why I'm called Tornado?" The wind howled.

Scars eyes narrowed, "She's strong," I mumbled to Ed and he looked over to me.

"Yeah I suppose she is, but don't you think it's about time we join in I'm getting bored? She's already proven to us she can "handle herself" but our goddamn objective is to capture him not watch her mill about."

I nodded "good point."

"Oi! Aeris!" Ed cried as the ground rumbled breakings where Scar was standing, he simply leapt out of the way, "It's time we join in."

She grinned, "Got it," she summersaulted towards Scar and sent a kick his way aiming at his face he moved out of the way and his arm reached for her leg but she was too fast she slipped out of his grasp and grabbed him by his head before slamming it into the ground. He let out a gasp the floor cracked as his face made contact and Aeris chuckled, "You've got to me faster than that to lay a hit on me," she drawled. Then she basically drifted away and allowed Ed and I to advance. Scar was unhurt he simply had a large lump on his forehead and blood trickled down his face.

Aeris was skilled in one to one combat; she didn't use alchemy unless she had to. The majority of the time she simply dodged his attacks and came back with one of her own. She was like a gymnast or a dancer she drifted around him effortlessly and delicately.

"You're fucking brutal." Ed muttered.

She shot him a smile clearly looking pleased with herself.

(Aeris Mustang)

"I don't even know what the fuck is going on anymore." I muttered as a small child approached me with a strong kick. I clapped my hands together and the air helpfully carried me out of harm's way lifting me into the wind so I could effortlessly dodge her attack, "You alright Ed! Al?"

"Yeah I'm great." Ed muttered from the floor.

I sighed as my feet landed on the dirt, "You're pathetic that's what you are, letting a little gir-"

Smack. I was kicked in the back and I gasped whilst my knees gave way. "Shit I'm winded." I breathed.

"Look who's talking now getting winded by a little girl."

I was crouched on the floor coughing, "Ow that hurt, where's that little brat she's gonna get killed!" I exclaimed my eyes pinning the kid with the black braids. "Hey shorty! Wanna go?!" I shouted.

I heard Al sigh "You're worse than brother!"

"Yeah well, let's not forget why we're here? Are we going to capture Scar or not?" Oh my . . .things were getting more and more confusing! The fat Homunculas stormed in to eat Scar, Ling blew him up then somehow tied him up . . . then Riza came rolling in a quite frankly shitty disguise smuggled out Ling and Mr I eat everything when the military turn up . . . Ed, Al and I are still trying to smash Scar . . . and then a little girl with braids and a cat jumps in and floors us. My head is actually hurting.

"How dare you do something like this to the servant of my saviour, Yoki!" The girl snapped pointing her little finger at me. I stared at her in disbelief.

"You've got to be kidding me?" I said coolly.

Scar stared to the kid in confusion. "Who is that child?" The soldiers muttered surrounding Scar with rifles.

"Kid, get away from that guy. He's really not safe." I told her carefully, my eyes narrowing at Scar. Ed, Al and I were now on our feet. "Leave him to me." I told them carefully.

"Aeris your already beat up enough." Ed mumbled.

Then to make everything even more confusing the kid started chucking dagger things everywhere . .. Somehow they fell in a perfect circle landing embedded onto the cargo trains. Shit I thought suddenly. "Hey kid what you up to?" I muttered.

Then she drew a circle in the dirt, with a star inside, a pentacle? . . . Is that a transmutation . . . then five more knives were inserted into the group each knife landing on each tip of the pentacle and I suddenly screamed "SHIT!" when I realised what she was about to do. . . There was a flash of blue.

One load bang and my whole world turned black.


	22. Chapter 22 I will make you a deal

(Wrath)

"She's passed the practical exam with flying colours and she's got full marks in her written." Envy mumbled with a bored tone.

I frowned, "you supervised her practical didn't you?"

"I turned into one of the examiners like you asked." He replied instantly I could tell by his expression he was eager to leave.

"Well those weren't the exams we were worried about. It's the psychological examination." I said sternly and I heard him laugh.

"Well there's no way that loony can pass." He mumbled with a grin.

"Then you know what needs to be done." I told him harshly.

"Of course, tweak her marks just a little bit . . ." He said with a load laugh, "kinda missed messing about with that little brat, but she's all grown up now . . . I'm getting almost sentimental."

"Don't you even think about getting involved with her?" I roared, "We have a plan, all we need to do is make sure she stays alive."

"Yeah yeah yeah I get it, precious sacrifice and all." He rolled his eyes and my eyebrows furrowed. "Yet if she gets into too much trouble I'm afraid I might have to get rid of her."

"Yes." I mumbled, "We can't let her figure anything out keep an eye on her."

"Of course." He said impatiently, "Though I kinda want her to figure it out," I laughed, "It'll be more fun for me."

(Pride, November 1910)

The child looked to me with frightened eyes, "It'll be okay." I told her softly. "You just have to do it. It'll make your brother happy won't it?"

She looked unconvinced and I gritted my teeth I couldn't hurt her . . . I couldn't flip out.

Why did this little brat have to be so stupid, just do it already! "I'm your friend though, aren't I? Aeris Mustang-"

"I don't want to do it." And suddenly little tears poured down her checks. It made me sick.

"I thought we were friends?" I whispered.

"I don't want to do it!" She shouted furiously, "I've changed my mind!"

"Aeris what made you change your mind, I don't understand. This is what you wanted; you'll get your Mum back. Then after that you can get your Dad."

"What do you mean get them back? I never had parents in the first place." She cried.

The little bitch couldn't do this. She can't just . . . I clenched my fists. It took me months to convince her! I sat with her day after day helping her work it out and now she just . . .I have to calm down. She's just nervous. "What about your brother? I thought we said he might be happier if he had his parents back? You told me he cries and you don't like it when your brother cries do you?"

She shook her head whipping the tears from her eyes, "It's just this is bad. Brother always told me human transmutation . . . it's forbidden . . ."

"That doesn't matter!" I shouted and her eyes widened, "You'll be powerful! You'd have all that knowledge! You told me, you said you want it all. You said you wanted to know everything-"

"And I do! I like to learn! It makes brother happy . . ."

"Then make him happy!" I said forcefully.

"What a strange little runt you are." his voice drawled, and Envy worked in "My friend here says you're going to commit taboo?" He looked to the little girl who was crying loudly and I nodded at him and with that a wide grin spread across his lips.

"Envy," She muttered.

"Why are you crying?" He asked.

"I don't want to do it anymore." She said.

"But we spent all that time helping you. How could you be so selfish?" I smiled as Envy gripped Aeris by the hair and she let out a cry.

"What are you doin-"

"Shut up!" he said to her.

The crying stopped.

"Listen to me you little bitch."

"Get off me!" She tried to struggle but Envy's grip on her tightened and I had to refrain from laughing.

"I said listen," Envy's hand met with her check and I saw it redden.

"Why did you . . . I don't understand . . . weren't we friends?" She whispered white with shock.

"For a clever little girl you are stupid." I told her.

Envy grinned, "Now will you be a good little girl and listen you don't want to get hurt do you?"

She whimpered, "That's better; now, me and Selim here are very very powerful-"

"I know that."

He raised an eyebrow, "What did you say?"

"I knew that already!" She growled.

He lifted her up by her hair and she cried out her eyes teary and swollen, "Don't answer back please; this is my time for some fun now stop ruining it."

She nodded and he placed her back down onto her feet. "Now we have your brother."

Her expression changed, "What."

"You'll have to do what we say otherwise he's going to get very hurt. Understand?"

"I understand, you want me to commit human transmutation." Her voice was suddenly colder.

"I'll do it. Now let go of me before I hurt you." Was this really the crying little girl who whimpered when Envy spoke to her, she seemed different . . . there was something about her. The second Envy mentioned her brother her whole persona changed.

Envy let her go smiling slyly, and we shared glances as her eyes fixed on the transmutation circle she had drawn. She turned to us, "I don't understand what's going on. But I'll make a deal with you."

She gripped my arm tightly and I stared at her, "I thought you were both friends with me. No . . . I always knew. I always knew you were . . . different. You weren't human." She laughed, "I know that sounds stupid . . . but I always had that feeling. Now I want you to listen to me."

I nodded looking at her with curious eyes.

"Leave my brother alone. Don't touch him. I'll do what you want me to do. I don't know why you want me to do it. It seems me fulfilling human transmutation is important to you and I don't know why, but perhaps you need me to do it." She watched us carefully and smiled, "Yes that's it you need me." She laughed, "You **need** me, well then perhaps you could say I'm doing you a favour. But when I come back from this I'll have a mother for my brother and I'll have the truth about alchemy for myself. No matter how powerful you are I'm more intelligent. Or rather I will be. So here's the deal. If I do this you let him go and then I never want to see either of you again. If I find out you laid a finger on him I'll kill you." She was silent her eyes burning.

I had to bite down on my lip to stop myself from laughing she was being serious she actually thinks she can kill us?

"Yes, I do honestly think I can kill you." She smiled as my eyes widened, "What did I read your mind? Humans are so predictable." She said bitterly.

Humans . . . she's laughing at us.

"HOW DARE YOU! I'M NOT A HUMAN! I'M NOT A WORTHLESS SHITTY-"

"Oh be quiet Envy." She said with a cold smile, "It seems you've proven to me what I thought was impossible, well if you're not human what are you?"

Envy turned silent and I glared at her. She's humiliating us.

"Tell me you might as well." She said softly.

"Homuculas." I told her darkly.

She turned white, "Oh. How interesting. I can't say I'm surprised. You better let my brother go-"

"We promise you we'll let him go." I said quietly.

"Thank you Selim Bradley."

I smiled, "Now you no our secret will be keeping our eyes on you."

She nodded, "Understood."

"No, we mean it you little runt. We'll take you away from your precious bastard of a brother and all you'll have is me for company."

"I'll look forward to it." She snapped.

Envy wrapped his fingers around her throat and she chocked, "Don't fuck with us brat I haven't got all day. Just stop talking it's growing irritating." His voice cheered. Then he released her and she breathed heavily.

She gave us one final glance before she pressed her palms on the circle.

Fool. I began to laugh, I'm so sorry Aeris but we can't keep your promise. In fact you'll be seeing an awful lot of us.

There was a flash of blue.

And we heard her scream.


End file.
